Relato No Oficial Guardia Imperial: Diario de un Guardia Imperial (2ª parte)
Capítulo uno.Chaquetero Poco recuerdo de aquel día en el que mi escuadra fue emboscada durante el ataque a la ciudad de Troya. Recuerdo un par de detonaciones de granadas cegadoras y disparos de bólter. Vi seis figuras bastante grandes (una de ellas me sacaba cuatro cabezas mínimo y era como tres yos de ancho, lo que hace una servoarmadura) cinco eran exploradores de esos Martillos de Wikia, el otro era un bibliotecario, o algo así imagino. Inmediatamente tres de mis compañeros (no recuerdo cúales) cayeron con la cabeza o el pecho reventados por las balas de bólter, Sev se lanzó sobre uno de los exploradores, gritando y blandiendo su cuchillo de combate, se lo clavó al explorador en el ojo derecho y le destrozó el cerebro. Otro de los exploradores le puso el cañón del bólter en la sien mientras Sev intentaba levantarse y se la reventó de un tiro, la sangre me salpicó en la cara y me quedé bloqueado por la sorpresa. Lucca me sacó de mi empanamiento de una colleja y descargó un brutal golpe de su espada sobre un explorador, que lo bloqueó con su bólter y ambos se enredaron en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo bastante brutal. Apunté con mi carabina de inducción al grandullón, que acababa de despedazar a Cora de un golpe de su enorme espada. Disparé tres tiros consecutivos sobre su pecho, pero no le hizo nada y fijó su vista en mí, en ese momento me pasó por la mente una frase que Mace me había dicho una vez,`` si no puedes con ellos, huye de ellos``. Probablemente me cayera mientras retrocedía y disparaba, lo único que sé esque de repente me vi en el suelo con la carabina a dos metros y con unas ganas de mear increíbles. El tío de la espada enorme estaba ahora lanzando llamas por las manos sobre unos kroot y vi como el mordiano loco se lanzó encima de él con un gran salto, pero quedó ensartado en la espada del marine. Desenfundé a ``propiedad de Bob`` y disparé al que mató a Sev en la garganta, el tío se llevó las manos a la herida y retrocedió unos pasos mientras se ponía de rodillas y el marine le agarraba de un brazo para apartarle del combate. Mi pistola se encasquilló y mientras intentaba levantarme vi a Anya salir volando tres metros para aterrizar delante mío, a los pies de Mace, que le dio un cuchillazo en el brazo a uno explorador y le disparó en la cara con su rifle de inducción para luego arrodillarse y tomarle el pulso a Anya mientras con la otra mano sujetaba su arma y disparaba. Tristán estaba a mi izquiera e intentó ayudarme a levantarme, pero el cabrón del marine le agarró la cabeza por detrás y se la arrancó de cuajo,llevándose medio cuerpo con ella, alguie gritó ``¡¡¡Tristán¡!! ¡¡¡Noooo!!!`` y poco después me desmayé porque el cadavér de Nikolai me cayó encima (medio cadáver, corrijo). Lo siguiente que recuerdo son un puñado de cables metidos en mi estómago y una mascarilla que olía a medicina.Miré a mi alrededor, parecía una habitación, pero era enorme y estaba lleno de camas, algunas de las cuales tenían marines sin armadura sobre ellas.Intenté arrancarme esos cables (me estaban acojonando) pero una voz tranquila y a la vez autoritaria me recomendó que los soltase. -Mejor que no te los quites, a Lohannes no le hará ni puta gracia. A pesar de usar aquella palabra tan malsonante, me relajó bastante su tono de voz. -¿Quién coño...? -Estás en la Barcaza de Batalla ``Eradis`` de los Martillos de Wikia... -Un momento....¿Tú eres ese tío de la espada enorme?¿El de la emboscada a mi escuadra? -Suelen llamarme Makius, pero sí, soy ese. -¿Y qué carajo hago yo aquí? ¿No debería estar muerto? El marine sonrió levemente, tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba el lado izquiero de la cara desde la frente hasta la altura de la barbilla pasando por el ojo, como yo, solo que la suya parecía más antigua. Rebuscó en su túnica y sacó mi diario. -Encontré esto....¿es tuyo? -¡Si,joder! ¿Qué coño haces rebuscándome? -Sobresalía en tu bolsillo, no sé porque lo tragiste al combate. -Imaginaba que me hubiera dado tiempo a escribir algo en la trinchera.... El marine asintió lentamente, como si se lo esperase. -He decidido dejarte con vida para poder interrogarte y, si te arrepientes de tu herejía, convertirte en un siervo del capítulo. -¡Eh! ¡No flipes! Yo no soy siervo de nadie. -Es eso o que te metan fuego, tú eliges,niño. -Bueno...me lo puedo pensar. El marine volvió a sonreir, no parecía un superhombre fanático sediento de sangre como todo el mundo se espera de un marine espacial.Tendi la mano hacia mi diario, pero él lo alejó de mi rápidamente. -Este libro irá al Librarium para ser sometido a estudio. -¿Qué estudio ni que squat muerto? ¡Si ese diario no tiene datos útiles! -Todo tiene alguna utilidad,niño. En circunstancias normales, estaría cabreado y apunto de darle una buena hostia, pero el tono tranquilo de su voz conseguía relajarme en vez de mosquarme.No me hacía gracia que me llamase niño, ni que no quisiese darme mi diario. -Lohannes vendrá dentro de poco para quitarte todo esto y que puedas venir conmigo luego-dijo mientras se guardaba mi diario en la túnica. -¿Quién es Lohannes? -Un apotecario, no te muevas ni te quites los tubos. Te reunirás conmigo después en la biblioteca. Un hermano de batalla te acompañará. El marine se fue y unos minutos después vino el tal Lohannes acompañado por una chica que llevaba una armadura blanca con cierto parecido a una armadura de caparazón. Con mano experta y sin conversación, el apotecario me retiró los tubos y cosió la cicatriz que dejaron (pensé que me dolería pero esa zona estaba sedada) La chica que lo acompañaba tomaba nota en un pequeño cuaderno y no se perdía ningún detalle de la operación. Intenté ligármela (Mace me enseñó alguna técnica) pero lo único que consegui fueron un par de tremendas collejas que casi me parten el cuello. Me levanté de la cama frotándome el cuello y vi como un marine entraba por la enorme puerta y se dirigía a mi.Mientras esperaba, vi que uno de los heridos llevaba un vendaje en el cuello y supe que era el nota al que había disparado con propiedad de Bob, que, por cierto me la habían quitado, al igual que el resto de mi equipo, solamente llevaba puesto mi camisa gris sin mangas, mis pantalones y mis botas de combate. El gigantesco Astartes que se dirigía a mi se identificó como sargento Tharear y me pidió porfavor que le acompañase, lo cual tenía su guasa ya que me sacaba tres cabezas. Le seguí por los corredores y pasillos de la gigantesca nave hasta llegar a una enorme puerta con una insignia de un martillo y un libro sobre el dintel de ésta. El marine abrió las puertas y se retiró, diciendóme antes que el codiciario Einherjar me esperaba al fondo. Bien,me llevó media hora encontrar ese ``fondo``. Todo eran libros y estanterías y me hubiera perdido de no ser por un servidor que rondaba por ahí y me guió hasta Makius. -Siento la tardanza, este sitio es muy lioso-me disculpé, sin mucho interés. -No re preocupes, la espera no es problema.Bien,em.... -Pietr-Mentí, en realidad de llamo Oleg, pero con estos tíos nunca se sabe. -Pietr, ya te he dicho porque estás aqui, ¿lo entiendes,no? -Creo que si, si no me meto a siervo del capítulo me meteis fuego, ¿no? -En parte...si. Lo que quiero de ti es información, y si lo haces bien, ganarás el puesto de siervo del capítulo. -¿Pero qué información dices? Que no tengo ni idea de la información de la que tanto hablas. -¿Sabes quiénes somos? -Marines espaciales, Martillos de Wikia. Lo sé, soy muy listo. -No lo eres,y, si, en parte tu respuesta es correcta. -Vaya gracias-gruñi. -Nuestra misión es recopilar información, no importa su procedencia ni su autor. -Vale ¿y eso en qué me incluye a mi? -Eras un Gue'Vesa ¿cierto? conocerás planes de esos xenos, ¿no? -Pues ni idea, a nosotros solo nos dijeron que atacásemos Troya. -Algo sabrás-me dijo, mirándome a los ojos. Empecé a ponerme nervioso, descubrí que odio que un Astartes me mire a los ojos, por muy tranquilo o agradable que sea. -Bueno....uno de esos tíos, un etéreo creo, estaba hablando con Lucca y ella me contó que iban a mandar un destacamento por los subterráneos para atacar Troya desde abajo y por sorpresa... Makius sonrió más ampliamente esta vez. -¿Lo ves? Tu información salvará muchas vidas imperiales, suponiendo que sea verdad. -Eh, yo lo que sé, no me presiones,joder. El rió de buena gana, yo pensaba que los marines no se reían, que solo rezaban y mataban xenos y renegados. -¿Qué coño he dicho? -Estás acojonado y lo sabes- dijo el Astartes, y siguió riéndose. El cabrón tenía razón, pero los valhallanos somos orgullosos como nosotros mismos así que contesté con un gruñido que hacía las veces de si. -Vale,Pietr.Vete a dormir, te hará falta-dijo, dándome una palmada en el hombro, lo cual es como si Mace me diese un puñetazo-Te acompañaré a tu habitación. -Ah, que tengo. El se encogió de hombros. -Era de un siervo del capítulo que murió hace unos meses, no te preocupes, no olerá a muerto. Oler no olió, pero la cama estaba deshecha y me acojonó un poco pensar que otro hombre había dormido alli y luego había muerto en un combate, y probablemente habría sido una muerte sádica, tratándose de marines. De todas formas, dormi como no lo he hecho en mi vida y me desperté con una sobada criminal encima. Me levanté de la cama,me cai sobre el suelo y me quedé dormido.Cuando me desperté me senté en el borde de la cama y me puse a pensar un rato. De Guardia a Gue'Vesa, y de Gue'Vesa a siervo del capítulo, hay que joderse que vueltas da la vida. Unos golpes en mi puerta me sacaron de mis cavilaciones. -¿Quieeeeeeen?-pregunté sin mucho entusiasmo. -Makius,ábreme capullo. -Venga pasa, no sabía que los marines utilizabais ese vocabulario. -Joder que somos humanos, no somos bichos raros. -Ya, pero no sé, es raro. -Tú si que eres raro,cabrón. Bueno, venía a comunicarte que recibirás instrucción y equipo mañana por la mañana. -Sé luchar. -No lo dudo, sobre todo después de ver lo que hiciste en el combate, casi matas a Niacke.Pero nunca viene mal un poco más de conocimiento ¿no? -Psché,supongo. -Bien, mañana por la mañana vendré aqui, recuerda-dicho esto, se fue. -Soy un jodido chaquetero, si señor, de imperio a los tau, y de los tau al imperio. Capítulo dos.Lo que no sabemos de los marines Después del entrenamiento, que solía ser ejercicio extremo como si no hubiera un mañana, solía dar garbeos por la nave, para pasar el rato. A veces hablaba con Makius, otras me tocaba ir solo porque el andaba ocupado traduciendo un manuscrito sobre Alfarius, un tío interesante. Los Astartes iban de aquí para allá en grupos de dos, tres,cuatro o cinco (de escuadra,creo,vamos).Algunos estaban sentados sobre cajas de acero, charlando o leyendo libros, y de vez en cuando veía a uno con una capucha negra y una pistola de plasma en el cinto que solía sentarse en unas cajas del muelle de carga. Incluso llegué a entablar conversación con algunos marines y con la chica que acompañaba a Llohannes. Yo pensaba que los marines eran como máquinas pero visto lo visto, son casi tan humanos como los guardias imperiales (casi). Sobre el tercer día de viaje yo ya estaba aburrido de tanto ejercicio mañanero y charla con esos tíos de dos metros y medio enfundados en esas armaduras de medio metro de espesor,así que me dio por leer, cosa que, aparte de con las revistas de Mace no he hecho en mi vida. Algún libro interesante encontré, sobre armas y cosas así, porque los libros potentes de verdad me estaban vetados porque todavía no estaba en el capítulo oficialmente. A la tercera semana de viaje me sentía más como un servidor que como un siervo y gracias al puñetero entrenamiento empezaba a parecer un zombi (ojeras de poco dormir y mucho leer,básicamente) pero para compensar estaba empezando a mazarme de verdad, tampoco como uno de esos marines, pero mejor de lo que estaba antes. Al mes ya, vino un capellán a darme el coñazo sobre corrupción,caos y cosas por el estilo, no sé si estos tíos sospechan de mi o que. Makius seguía con su traducción de alfarius y yo estaba deseando que me diesen una pistola para pegarme un tiro...¡Es verdad! ¡Propiedad de Bob! me la habían quitado, la tendrán por aqui, en la armería...o lo que estos tíos tengan por armería. Puse rumbo a un pasillo escogido al azar, pero me llevó al Apothecarion y decidi preguntar. Un tal Iskorpius me respondió por fin y me compañó a la amería, la madre que los parió solo esa armería era más grande que el campamento donde estaba con los Tau. Entre estanterías con bólteres,espadas sierra, pistolas bólter y demás armas que la Guardia no puede tener divisé a un tecnomarine, o algo asi debía de ser. -¡Eh! ¿Las armas incautadas dónde las guardais? -Un siervo del capítulo no debería tratar de esa forma a nadie. -Ajá.Bueno, dime dónde las gaurdais...señor. El tecnomarine suspiró exhasperado y me señaló una habitación. -Genial, gracias ehm.... -Michaelus. -Eso, gracias Michaelus. Mientras me iba le oí susurrar algo de falta de disciplina y siervos faltones. En esa sala había cajas y cajas llenas hasta los topes de cosas interesantes, pistolas automáticas, cuchillos curvos de Tallarn, rifles láser de precisicón....Pero no veía mi pistola por ningún lado, como para verla también entre tanta caja.Levanté cajas y rebusqué entre todo ese follón durante un par de horas pero no encontré mi pistola. No me importó mucho porque cogi prestado un cuchillo catachán y unos calzoncillos ignífugos. Al salir me encontré a Makius caminando con aire distraído. -¡Eh Makius! -¿Qué?ehm...ah,niño.No te había visto,perdona.Ten, esto es tuyo creo. Y me entregó mis pistola.La madre que lo parió ¡La tenía él! -¡Claro que es mía,cabrón! Un sargento que pasaba por ahí me miró en plan ``vuelve a hablar así y te destripo``.Se me hico un nudo en la garganta.Uno de esos mastodontes enfundados en ceramita te puede partir por la mitad de un puñetazo, y no quería experimentarlo.Makius se agachó un poco y me susurró. -Ni un siervo ni un hermano de batalla debería ir gritando eso por los pasillos,contente un poco. El nudo en mi garganta aumentó,cuando un Astartes te susurra algo es como si un comisario te diese una palmada en la espalda con una pistola bólter, es decir, no te mata pero te acojona. -Vale,vale-Procuré sonar tranquilo. Mi pistola estaba exactamente igual que antes, de no ser porque ahora tenía un cargador medio palmo más largo y que era una pistola automática. -Eh,esta no es mi pistola. -Si, lo es, pero Sven se aburría y tenía esa pistola a mano. -¿Entonces me la ha tuneado? -Te la ha adecentado,más bien.No sé como los Guardias Imperiales pueden sobrevivir con el equipo que tienen. -Si,bueno,el caso es que lo hacen¿no? Ya está, no le des más vueltas. El marine sonrió levemente,debo de hacerle gracia al cabrón. -Qué fácil es la vida para los ignorantes.Me voy, tengo que seguir trabajando.¡Suerte con tu pistola! -¿Ignorante?Será mamón...En fin,vamos a probar a Propiedad de Bob....2.0. Mientras camina hacia el campo de tiro, reparé en una conversación entre dos Astartes, al parecer no íbamos a ir a su fortaleza monasterio, o lo que tengan estos tíos.Marcharemos a un planeta de este sistema,a sofocar una rebelión, no sé porque mandan a los marines si es una simple rebelión.Los Arbites y la Guardia se apañarán solos.La sala de tiro era una galería de tiro típica, con dianas de acero y cosas por el estilo,había poca gente aquel día, apenas tres marines con bólter despedazando dianas. Cogi a ``Propiedad de Bob``, pesaba un poco más y era algo más larga,por no mencionar el cargador de treinta tiros que tenía la jodida ahora. Apunté con una mano y disparé una ráfaga de cinco tiros en menos de dos segundos, me sorprendí bastante,tenía poco retroceso y buena precisión. La diana recibió los impactos en el cuello, con una separación de apenas dos centímetros la más alejada (la diana estaba a 25 metros)Estuve media hora disparando y recargando hasta que me echaron.Llegarímos a esa mierda de planeta en cosa de un par de días, y me los pasé afilando el cuchillo catchán que había incautado y probando a ``propiedad de Bob``. El día que tocó desembarcar, levantamos un campamento en cuestión de horas y a los siervos del capítulo nos tocaría defenderlo. Estaba ubicado en unas ruidas de una ciudad, teníamos búnkeres y torretas tarántula para defendernos,a demás de unas trincheras muy cucas a lo Guardia imperial que cavaron los vindicators y reforzamos los siervos con la ayudad de unos servidores y unas placas de acero, además de unas toneladas de sacos de arena y algún que otro bólter pesado.La misión de los siervos aqui era currar como mecánicos, ayudantes, defensores de la base en ausencia de los marines y cosas asi. Habíamos apilado cientos de cajas de municiones y armas en unos achaparrados búnkeres medio enterrados y preparado una barrera de alambre de espino enfrente de las trincheras y los muros de la base, todo eso, claro está protegido por búnkeres con bólteres pesados, cañones láser, torretas tarántula,minas y cosas por el estilo. Nada más terminar todo, los marines se marcharon, probablemente a matar algunos heréticos y reconocer el terreno. En cuanto el último Rhino desapareció entre las densas nubes de humo pensé ``¿Y de qué cojones sirve ser siervo del Capítulo?´´ No hay chicas, no hay cerveza y no luchamos en 1ª línea.Menudo negocio. La batalla por la base Omega Estuve andando por la base,jugando al Mus con los siervos y preguntando a los servidores a qué hora se cenaba, pero ellos sólo me contestaban con plegarias al Emperador,gilipollas.Después de andar preguntando por ahí por el equipo, un armero me guió hacia el arsenal, donde me dio una armadura caparazón con un par de sellos de pureza y el esquema y emblemas del capítulo, un láser inferno (lo he manejado en otras ocasiones y sé por experiencia que puede atravesar tres humanos seguidos uno detrás de otro o incluso matar a un marine con armadura y todo)una mochila generadora de energía para el rifle inferno,un buen puñado de granadas de fragmentación y krak y el equipo restante correspondiente (portacargadores,alforjas etc etc....)Yo no suelo llevar casco pero aqui te obligan, asi que terminé con el casco puesto y un pasamontañas negro que me cubría la mitad de la cara,dejando a la vista los ojos solamente. Los siervos que no estaban haciendo el vago,rezando o poniendo a punto vehículos junto a los serviodres (o poniendo a punto a éstos) estaban de guardia o en el campo de tiro. Así que decidi ir al campo de tiro a presumir de pistola, por desgracia, estos cabrones tienen pistolas automáticas también de forma que no pude fardar y me puse a disparar con el rifle inferno a las dianas móviles, que, por cierto, no lo hice nada mal.Al rato, oi una alarma y todo dios se puso en marcha hacia los muros,búnkeres y trincheras.Cultistas,guardias renegados, chimeras pintarrejeados con el emblema de la estrella de ocho puntas, ogretes renegados e incluso algún leman Russ. Entonces entendi porque nos habían mandado a nosotros, no era una rebelión, todo el planeta se había pasado al caos.Los cañones láser y las torretas tarántula empezaron a disparar contra la muchedumbre que se nos acercaba y algún que otro chimera fue derribado, la infantería empezó a caer como la mierda, pero nos devolvieron el fuego y pude ver como un siervo que estaba a mi derecha recibía tres o cuatro ráfagas de rifle láser seguidas en la cara y caía al suelo de golpe. Apunté con mi láser inferno, disparé contra los renegados sin apenas apuntar,total, están pegados y son muchos, apuntar sirve de poco.Seguíamos disparando contra los herejes sin parar, pero eran muchos y avanzaban a duras penas, pero avanzaban y tenían ogretes, que se lanzan a cuerpo a cuerpo a la mínima y no me hace ni puñetera gracia tener que pegarme con un cuchillo contra una mole de tres metros y pico. Los Leman Russ habían bombardeado una sección del muro y lo habían tirado abajo,enseguida una escuadra de seis servidores con bólter pesado asomaron por ahí y empezaron a disparar como locos.Un cañón láser impactó a un Leman Russd de frente pero solamente le hizo retroceder unos metros por la fuerza del impacto, el tanque siguió disparando y segó a cuatro siervos de una trinchera con sus bólteres pesados. Los Chimera descargaban sus multiláseres contra los ocupantes de los búnkeres y las trincheras y más de uno hizo saltar por los aires a algunos siervos con un misil cazador asesino. -¡Llamad a los Astartes!¡Comunicadles que los herejes están aqui!-Gritó un siervo con aires de líder y un ojo biónico de lente verde que portaba un puño de combate y una pistola de plasma.-¡Tú! ¡Coge la radio! Me giré hacia él, se refiría a mi. -¿Yo? -¿Estás sordo o qué? ¡Si,tú! -Pues si yo no sé usar esa cosa. -¡Da igual! ¡Intentalo!-Bramó mientras se ponía a cubierto justo a tiempo para esquivar varias ráfagas de láser. Me dirgí hacia un siervo muerto que llevaba una radio a la espalda.Ese cacharro pesaba lo suyo,joder.Estuve enredando con los cables un par de minutos hasta que consegui que hiciese señal. -¡Aqui Base!¡Nos atacan los renegados!¡Solicitamos apoyo de cualquier fuerza leal cercana a....ostia... Justo en ese momento vi como el del puño de combate recibía el impacto de varias descargas de ametralladoras pesdadas por too e tronco. El siervo cayó al suelo y se metió uno de los mayores castañazos que he visto en mi vida (estaab sobre el muo, a 8 metros del suelo) sus tripas quedaron esparcidas por todos los lados. -Joder que asco... -¡Aqui escuadra Scyla de los Martillos de Wikia!¿Base? -Um...si...que vengais que nos están masacrando. -¡En camino! Corto. -¡Corto tu put...ha colgado, será cabrón. Valoré la sitaución, el enemigo probablemente masacraría a estos payasos antes de que los marines llegasen, si me iba, probablemente podría escapar y unirme a una guarnición imperial, no creo que rechazen ninguna ayuda.Así que, sintiéndolo mucho por mis ``amigos`` los Martillos le coloqué mis chapas de identificación a un siervo destrozado y me dirigí a donde guardaban los tanques.Buscaba una moto o algo parecido que me sirviera.Vi una moto gris industrial con un lanzagrandas acolpado en el frontal y una escopeta en un soporte. ``Genial, esto es para mi`` Me quité mi armadura de caparazón (si la guardia me ve con eso probablemente sospecharía) y me monté en la moto. -Bueno,vamos allá.......¿como se enciende esto?...ah,si, ahí. La moto rugió como una bestia y salí disparado por la puerta del hangar, salí por un boquete en el muro (no sin antes atropellar a unos cuantos cultistas que llevaban pistolas y cuchillos) lancé un par de granadas con el lanzagranadas de la moto e hice volar por los aires a una escuadra de cinco marines del caos, no me creí que hubiera hecho eso.Un siervo me gritó: -¡TRAIDOR!¡VUELVE AQUÍ! -Si,arreglado vas-murmuré. Crucé las líneas del caos esquivando granadas y golpes de espada sierra cagando leches y crucé la gran llanura que se extendía ante la Base Omega.Ya en soledad, con la sola compañía de los dos soles que orbitan sobre el planeta,me dio por pensar. Si me veían con la moto,probablemente la cagaría y me jecutarían por traidor tras informar a los Martillos de Wikia sobre mi deserción.Así que con el alma rota y temiendo por la salud de mis piernas, abandoné la moto, cogi la escopeta y una cantimplora tamaño Astartes (lo que viene siendo una garrafa de cinco litros casi) y puse rumbo al norte, a ver si encontraba alguna guarnición imperial o algo así. Agradeci haberme quitado la armadura, ya hacía bastante calor llevando solamente la ropa habitual (una camiseta gris sin mangas y unos pantalones de carga negros, las botas de combate ni se mencionan) así que no quise imaginarme el infierno que sería aguantar aquel calor con armadura. Tras tres horas de viaje y haber tenido que cargarme a tiros de escopeta una serpiente de tres metros que me apareció de la tierra sin previo aviso,divisé unos muros coronados por torretas tarántula y la bandera de lo que parecía el 8º Regimiento de algún sitio. Corri hacia ellos has que una torreta se giró hacia mi y empezó a disparar. Cuando una torreta con dos bólteres pesados te apunta, lo primero que piensas es ``mierdamierdamierda``, pero si estás en una llanura con grandes piedras y montículos, ese ``mierdamierdamierda`` se convierte en un ``¡A cubierto!`` y quedas como un profesional y no como un gilipollas que va a ser reducido a mierda.Así que eso hice yo, salté hacia una gigantesca roca cercana y grité como un poseso que no era un renegado y que venía a unirme a la guarnición al haber sido destruída la mía. No esperaba que funcionase, pero la torreta cesó de disparar y alguién me gritó: -¡Asómate! Lo último que quiero esque me haya tocado el típico guardia cachondo que te dice asómate y luego te pega un tiromasí que asomé solo la cabeza y le quité el seguro a la escopeta.El tío asintió y con un rechinar de puertas las pesadas placas de ceramita que componían la entrada de la base se abrieron,entré a paso ligero.Un capitán con una espada de energía al cinto y un comisario mayor alto y que me recordaba al comisario que me adiestró se acercaron a mí escltados por cuatro guardias veteranos. -Da tu informe, soldado-Me pidió el capitán. ¿informe? Mierda,ahora sí que la he cagado. -El bastión Beta ha caído a manos de una fuerza blindada,solo he escapado yo....creo. Bastión Beta...como no exista me gano un viaje de ida a la zanja común.Mas para mi sorpresa (y posterior alivio) el capitán abrió mucho los ojos y me preguntó que si de veras el bastión Beta había caído. -Si, señor, lo vi con mis propios ojos. -Bueno....mandaremos un bombardeo para que los herejes no reclamen la zona.Gram, he de ir al puesto de mando, ocúpate del chico-dijo dirigiéndose al Comisario. Me dio un vuelco el estómago ¿había dicho ``ocúpate del chico?``.Cuando le dicen eso a un Comisario (este parece un Comisario Mayor) todo suele terminar en un par de minutos , con un agujero en la nuca del desgraciado y un guardia limpiando las botas manchadas de sangre del comisario.El tal Gram debía de saber que estabz yo pensando,así que no me ejecutó cuando me aparté bruscamente al pasarme él un brazo por el hombro.Es más, sonrió. -No te preocupes,hijo.El capitán no dijo lo de ocuparme de ti en ese sentido. -Lo parecía. El comisario rió. -Hemos sufrido varias bajas defendiendo esta posición,cualquier ayuda es bienvenida.Te llevaré con tu nueva escuadra. Dime ¿cuál es tú nombre? -Oleg,señor. A la mierda, si tubiera que escapar de aquí también. ya no podría. -¿Rango? -Joder,esto parece un interrogatorio. -Tenemos que estar informados, ¿no crees? -Si.Bueno...durante la huida me estampé contra una roca corriendo y no recuerdo mucho. Con esa respuesta me había ahorrado el tener que decir mi número de servicio,pelotón,sección,regimiento y todas esas chorradas. -Amnesia temporal, ¿hm?Bueno, no importa mientras puedas luchar.Bueno, los barracones.Número seis,di que eres el reemplazo.-El comisario me guiñó un ojo y se fue a abroncar a unos ratling que se estaban peleando por un bocata de bacon de Grox, no es necesario mencionar que había guardias apostando al vencedor.. -Reemplazo....como echaba de menos a la Guardia. Viejos amigos,nuevos capullos. Entré en la habitación seis, tal y como me dijo el comisario mayor.La típica habitación de la Guardia Imperial,hormigón,pósteres con lemas estilo ``El Emperador mola`` y armarios y literas de acero. Había un armario con rifles láser y un rifle de plasma, con una pistola debajo de cada arma. Centré mi atención sobre la thumb|400px|Quién diga que los pósteres de la Guardia no motivan....es ciego.única persona que estaba en la habitación,un tío con una gabardina gris oscura y guantes negros, llevaba una especia de placas de acero o algún metal similar con un par de lucecitas azules en las sienes.Llevaba una enorme funda de pistola al cinto (una pistola láser buena,de esas que pegan fuerte puede medir cincuenta centímetros fácilmente).Su cara......si no hubiese muerto durante el combate por Troya, habría pensado que era...Mace... -¡Ostia!¡Valhallano!-Mace abrió los ojos como platos.Ahora llevaba su pelo castaño peinado hacia atrás con gomina (nadie sabe de dónde la saca) y tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla. -¡Hijo de puta engominado!¡Pensé que estabas muerto!-Corri a abrazarlo. -¡Mis cojones!Ya sabes que soy inmune a la muerte. Me quedé mirándolo, con las manos en sus hombros.No esperaba verlo. -Joder,si has crecido y todo cabrón.¿Y esa ropa? -Soy psíquico ahora-contestó,hufano. No me lo podía creer,Mace...¿Psíquico? -¿Ein? -Que si joder, mientras huíamos de Troya hacia una guarnición imperial para hacernos pasar por Guardias imperiales, unos Orkos nos atacaron, no sé de dónde salieron,no preguntes.Les lancé un rayo supersónico raro y los frei ¿Te lo puedes creer? -Un momento un momento...que me saturas,capullo.¿Has dicho.....huíamos? -Si, joder.Anya y Lucca sobrevivieron.Bueno,Anya estaba medio muerta pero...-No pudo terminar porque le corté. -¿Están vivas?¿Dónde?¿Alguien más ha sobrevivido? -Ey,ey..ahora me saturas tú a mi.Veamos, estarán en el campo de tiro.¡Vuelve aqui!-Dijo agarrandome del brazo justo cuando empezaba a correr para buscar el campo de tiro-Nadie más ha sobrevivido. Eso último me lo dijo con tal seriedad que llegué a pensar que incluso podría haber madurado un poco. -Vaya...mierda. -Mejor nosotros que ellos. -Supongo. -Bueno,veo que has conocido a Gram. -Si,se parece a nuestro comisario del adiestramiento ¿verdad? Mace asintió. -Cierto.¿Sabías que es el hermano de Lucca? -¿Gram? -Si, su familia tiene una especia de jerarquía rara.Él es el comisario mayor, y cuando muera pasará el testigo a su otro hermano, y el, a Lucca.Creo que había otro pero, se lo cargaron. -Lucca..¿es la hermana pequeña? no jodas, no tiene pinta. -Ya ves.El otro,Lars, es un cabrón.Está en este regimiento también y te aseguro que él ha matado más guardias que los renegados juntos. -Entonces no me acerco a él.¿no? -Ahí está. -Por cierto...¿Este regimiento cuál cojones es? -8º de Namether,chaval.Estamos lejos de casa,de todas formas. Así que es el 8º de Namether,ni puta idea cual es.Por lo menos los uniformes molan.Mace me llevó a la armería y me dio una armadura antifrag granate,la pistolera para ``Propiedad de Bob`` y un rifle láser de carcasa granate. Como la ropa que llevaba ya era gris oscura, no me hacía falta la ropa del uniforme ``hay que ahorrar,valhallano``. Después fuimos al campo de tiro, Lucca seguía más o menos como antes, excluyendo el hecho de que tenía un brazo robótico (el derecho), Anya tenía un vendaje en el estómago y ya no tenía rifle de precisión. En cuanto me vieron pusieron cara de ``Mace quítate ese disfraz,ni puta gracia`` Pero Mace salió luego por una esquina y fuera de dudas corrieron a abrazarme.Aunque no lo parezca, en el milenio 41 no es todo oscuridad y demonios que te destripan. Me gané una colleja de parte de Lucca (no sé que le pasa con mi cuello, debe de sonar bien) por haberlas hecho pensar que estaba muerto y pensé que Anya me daría un beso, pero me agarró la mano solamente, un tanto decepcionante. -¿Y cómo escapaisteis de esa masacre? Creo que los Tau fueron destrozados.-Me picaba la curiosidad. -Entre el fugo y el humo conseguimod escabullirnos y pillar un Piraña, luego bajamos y pedimos refugio en un bastión imperial y,claro, con un psíquico con nosotras,nadie se iba a negar a dejarnos entrar.-Me explicó Lucca. Joder, lo mismo que hice yo, que poca imaginación tienen algunos. Iba a preguntarle si Gram era su hermano para que me explicase mejor todo ese rollo, que no me enteré de nada,cuando una mano enfundada en un guante negro se me posó sobre el hombro.Lucca parecía subitamente enfadada y Anya palideció,Mace que estaba a mi aldo y también tenía una mano como la mía en su hombro giró la cabeza hacia atrás. -¡Oh! Señor comisario,que....honor. -Déjate de monsergas.Hay un grupo de cobardes y van a ser fusilados.Necesito a mi psíquico favorito en el pelotón de fuslamiento.Además, será una buena prueba para el nuevo-El comisario pronunció lo de ``mi psíquico favorito`` con un rentintín que daba a entender el poco aprecio que tenía a Mace.-Ah,hermana-dijo inclinándose el sombrero frente a Lucca, esta solamente miró más encolerizada aún. Este no era el comisario mayor,Gram. Supuse que era el tal lars, pero podría ser cualquier otro, y eso esperaba. Aunque,obviamente,era el susodicho Lars. Me giré para contestarle. Me sacaba casi una cabeza, tenía una perilla cuadrada y el pelo negro y los ojos carmesíes, como Lucca.Sin embargo, este parecía tener todas las cosas que odio de Lcca y ninguna de sus virtudes. Exceptuando los bordes rojo oscuro de su gorra y abrigo, iba vestido enteramente de negro, incluso su coraza, normalmente plateada en los miembros del comisariado, era de una aleación gris oscura, prácticamente negra. Iba a decirle algo estilo ``yo solo mato en el campo de batalla``,pero como soy bobo, me quedé mirándole con la boca abierta.Sonreía, pero era esa típica media sonrisa de cabrón.Me puso el cañón de su pistola bólter en el cuello. -Ahora. -Si,señor-Mace sería muy inmune a la muerte y todo lo que el quisiera,pero tenía miedo a aquel comisario.Supongo que su inmunidad a la muerte no incluía ejecuciones. Lars nos llevó frente a un paredón dónde había alineados unos diez soldados con las manos atadas, frente a ellos había ocho soldados,firmes.No había ningún otro guardia a doscientos metros a la redonda y mientras caminñabamos, la gente se apartaba de Lars, como si fuesen niños pequeños que habían visto al Coco. -¡Pelotón!Firmes-Lars empezó su discurso-He recibido información de que la 65ª sección ha dado muestras de cobardía frente al ataque de los renegados... -Señor,teníamos muchos heridos, había que ponerles a salvo y... El soldado no pudo terminar su frase, Lars lo descabezó de un disparo con una puntería perfecta. -Como iba diciendo, huyeron en medio del combate, y por eso recibirán el castigo correspondiente.Los herejes y los cobardes merecen la muerte. Mace me dio un codazo disimulado. -Eh,¿No es ese el pirómano de Kyle?-susurró. -No jodas..¿cuál? Mace señaló con el mentón a un chico de pelo gris que miraba desafiante al frente con la cabeza alta.Si, ese era Kyle. -¿Todos hermos terminado en el mismo Regimiento o qué? -Ni idea,hay que hacer algo,Mace. Un soldado empezó a repartir rifles láser.A Mace le dijo que usase su pistola. Reparé en un chaval que había a mi derecha, no tendría más de dieciocho años.Le temblaban las piernas y las manos y hacía visibles esfuerzos por mantenerse serio. Mace me dijo que era el hermano de Kyle.Ese Lars....me está empezando a caer muy mal. -¡CARGUEN! -Mace...hay que hacer algo. Mace fruncía el ceño. -No podemos hacer nada. -¡Apunten!¡Si no disparais sereis ejecutados! -Mace.... -Apunta a su cabeza...que por lo menos sea rápido. -¡Fuego! El hermano de Kyle cerró los ojos y disparó, le temblaban horriblemente las manos y erró el tiro. Kyle cayó al suelo de rodillas y luego hacia delante, fue el último en caer.Lars sonreía, no se le veían los ojos bajo la sombra que su gorra proyectaba en su cara.Caminó lentamente hacia el hermano de Kyle mientras el resto de los soldados rompían filas a un ademán de Lars. -Has errado...Dijo desde mi espalda. El chico cerraba los ojos,ahora temblaba entero. -Señor-intervine-temblaba mucho, así no se puede hacer blanco. -Cobarde-dijo, mientras apoyaba su pistola bólter en la nuca desnuda del hermano de Kyle. Y apretó el gatillo. La sangre me saltó en la cara y empapó mi armadura. El cadáver decapitado del chico cayó al suelo mientras Lars se iba, enfundando su pistola humeante y silbando un himno de algún Regimiento que yo desconocía (probablemente fuera este) Mace me puso una mano en un hombro. -Bienvenido a la Guardia,Oleg.Volvemos al punto de partida. Nubes No hubo entierro. Tiraron los cadáveres a una zanja común y les echaron tierra encima. Los guardias intentamos evitar la zona de thumb|266px|Foto que me mandó por SMS mi primo destacado en Artelia IV.Es el calvo que sale a la izquierda,si,nunca fue muy listo.la zanja común, a no ser que hayan enterrado a alguien que nos importe, cosa díficil de determinar ya que muchos de los cadáveres suele estar desfigurados y/o desmembrados. Había una chica entre los enterradores, de pie frente a la zanja.Tenía el pelo rubio recogido en una coleta y llevaba la armadura antifrag reforzada que portan los tenientes en los regimientos de Namether.Yo no me fijé en ella,pues estaba limpiándome la sangre de la armadura,pero Lucca me avisó.Según ella, estaba en el mismo pelotón que Kyle y su hermano. Mace dejó escapar un largo silbido. -Coño,Kyle ha pillado. Lucca le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. -Sé un poco respetuoso,joder. Anya seguía callada. Yo me dirigi a la zanja instintivamente,me quedé de pie cerca de aquella chica. Después de unos incómodos momentos de silencio, por fin habló.Fue solo un susurro y apenas lo oi,pero era algo. -¿De que le conocías? Esperaba que se refiriese a Kyle,aunque con la suerte que tengo, no me habría sorprendido que no fuera así. -Entrenamos juntos en los karskins. -Él no era un karksin. Ya, era verdad.En este regimiento era solo uno de tantos.¿Como iba a decirle que estaba con los Gue'Vesa antes de que todo ocurriese? Ni de broma...habría sellado su deshonor...y mi ejecución. -Ah, que no te referías a....Antón ¿Antón? espero que colase. La chica meneó la cabeza, no parecía habérselo creido, pero por lo menos no preguntó nada. -Kyle. -Uh...si.Le conoci en el entrenamiento básico¿como sabías que le conocía? -Se te ve en la cara-Dicho esto dio media vuelta, me dirigió un saludo al que yo no pude responer por falta de tiempo y se marchó a paso ligero. Mace, Lucca y Anya se me acercaron.Mace me posó una mano en el brazo. -Vaya una mierda de tacto que tienes,Valhallano.Ha llorado más al irse que al verle morir. -Anda calla-Dijo Lucca apartando a Mace-No jodas más la situación. Me pasó un brazo por el hombro y me dijo que fuese con ella, que íbamos a hablar. Normalmente, si un comisario te dice ``Ven,vamos a hablar`` te cagas en todo y ves tu tumba,pero si te lo dice Lucca te levanta el ánimo,y alguna otra cosa más. -Apuesto a que todavía no sabes ni que regimiento es éste, ni en que unidad estás ni nada¿no? -8º de Namether,6ª escuadra. -Algo es algo.¿Sabes a que estamos combatiendo aqui no? -Claro, caos y renegados. Lucca abrió mucho los ojos,sorprendida. -Vaya, no eras tan tonto como pensábamos-Rió. -Ya ves. -No me has contado...que has hecho todo este tiempo. Eso me pilló desprevenido ¿Se lo contaba? Lucca es de fíar,pero es una comisaria, y como comisaria, podría meterme un tiro en el cogote a la mínima.Hay un dicho en la Guardia ``Mejor tener un marine del Caos enfrente que un comisario detrás``. La historia era larga, pero se la tragó sin hacer dudas. Cuando terminé no parecía impresionada ni nada, una cualidad de Lucca que me solía poner nervioso. -Mañana vamos a atacar un puesto avanzado capturado por los herejes.Los mandos no quieres que se note mucho, asi que iremos pocos.Nuestro pelotón está en el ajo. -Genial,bienvenida de las buenas. -Iremos en Valkyria, te quiero arriba a las 6.Armas y equipo preparados,si no,ya sabes lo que toca. -Prefiero que me ejecutes tú a que lo haga Lars. El rostro de Lucca se ensombreció al escuchar el nombre de su hermano. -No me hables de él. -¿Había otro?-Dije, arriesgándome a una colleja épica. Lucca estuvo callada un minuto. -Ire,Lars lo mató ``accidentalmente`` durante un combate cuando yo apenas era una niña.Me crei su historia, al igual que todos. Ire era el único que podía ostentar el cargo de Comisario Mayor antes que Lars,aparte de Gram,claro.Pero Gram no es tonto, es más, es mucho más listo que Lars. -Algo me contó Mace..teneis una jerarquía rara o algo así ¿no? -Si. Y la mala fortuna ha querido que vuelva al Regimiento al que debía servir, junto a Lars. -¿Y qué más da? Gram te protegerá-Yo,claro está, no podía hacerlo. Lucca sonrió. -Gram no estará vivo eternamente,Oleg. -Pues Mace si lo estará-Acompañé eso de un pequeño codazo en el brazo.Me gusta bromear cuando las cosas se ponen chungas. Lucca rió. -Y si no te podré utilizar como escudo humano ¿no crees? -Eso ya no me hace gracia. Lucca recibió un mensaje del capitán y tuvo que irse. Alcé la vista al cielo, empezaba a llover.Mañana iríamos en Valkyria y probablemente moríriamos bajo la mala ostia de los Marines del Caos.Y lo peor de todo para un viaje en valkyria.Nubes. Escuadra Yunque. Volvi a los barracones en cuanto empezó a llover y...¡Sagrado Emperador! ¡como caía!.Llegué duchado a los thumb|150px|Ah...Aquellos tiempos en los entrenamientos de Valhalla.barracones.Entre dándole un golpe con el hombro a la puerta semiabierta y nada más entrar, el cañón de un rifle láser me apretó la garganta.El dueño del rifle era digno de mención,antifrag reforzada con rodilleras y todo,una máscara táctica colgando del cuello y el rótulo ``Héroe`` tallado en el frontal de su armadura,probablemente con un cuchillo.Tenía el pelo negro y corto y una cicatriz horizontal en la mejilla izquierda,llevaba un cuchillo de combate más bien grande sujeto al hombro. Apretó más el rifle láser contra mi garganta,yo con las manos levantadas y cara de ¿qué carajo? -¿Quién eres?-Tenía la voz ronca a pesar de parecer bastante joven, no le pondría más de tres años más que yo. -Oleg....soy el remplazo-Aquel rifle láser empezaba a hacerme daño. Bajó el rifle con la misma rápidez con la que lo había encarado.Me fijé en que su armadura era algo más grande de lo normal. -En ese caso...bienvenido a Yunque-Me tendió la mano, enfundada en un mitón con una placa de acero en el dorso de la mano,era bastante fuerte. Un tipo a medio afeitar y con un cuchillo con restos de espuma de afeitar salió del baño. -¡Eh! ¿El relevo has dicho? Ya era hora,joder. -¿El relevo de quién,exactamente? -¿De quién coño va a ser? Del que mataron. Vale, evidentemente el tío del cuchillo de afeitar no era muy listo. Héroe le dijo que volviese a afeitarse que me lo explicaba él. -No le hagas mucho caso,tiene menos luces que un crucero de contrabando.Estás aqui para sustituir a nuestra última baja,Gunter,comunicaciones-me explicó,apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. -¿Comunicaciones? Yo no sé usar radios. Héroe rió -¿Y desde cuándo importa eso en la Guardia? El caso es suplir bajas y añadir un rifle láser más al pelotón.Aprenderás su uso con la práctica.-Me dio una palmada en el hombro-Y ahora,afeítate.No querrás que Lucca te ejecute por dejarte barba ¿verdad? Así que Lucca estaba también en este pelotón.Me pasé unos dedos por la barbilla, me había crecido un poco de barba, pero nunca me crece demasiado.Respondi a Héroe que no, que no quería morir por mi barba y me encaminé al baño.Aproveché para examinar un poco la habitación y sus ocupantes.Había dos durmiendo y uno que leía un libro de muchas hojas, llevaba unas ``vostrogafas`` sujetas en la frente.Cerca del armero había otro más examinando el rifle de plasma.Entré en el baño.Más espacioso de lo que creía y con espacio suficiente para que el tío del cuchillo de afeitar y yo nos pudiésemos afeitar con un par de metros de separación. -Así que relevo de Gunter ¿Hm? -Ya ves. Me tendió una mano llena de espuma. -Henry.Gunter era un mamón,espero que tú dures más. Le estreché la mano,reparé en una botella de cerveza Cadiansberg sobre el lavabo y las palabras ``Lucha por el Emperador....hasta que muera el comisario`` escritas en el vaho del espejo.había alguien en la ducha, y le gustaba el agua muy caliente. -Oleg,y si, espero durar más que Gunter.Por cierto ¿Como murió? Mace habló desde la ducha. -Un Campeón del Caos le arrancó el cuello de un mordisco. Así que,moraleja,dispara otra vez por si decide revivir. -Mace sal de la ducha de una puta vez ¡Llevas casi una hora ahí dentro! ¡A saber que haces!-Henry rió a mandíbula batiente. -¿Qué dices? A que te parto la cara ¡Gilipollas! -Eh,que era broma ¡No me lances uno de tus rayitos! Mace salió de la ducha con una toalla.Me fijé en que tenía un nuevo tatuaje en el pecho, un 6 rojo dentro de un yunque negro.También tiene uno en el que pone ``A tope`` y otro en la espalda en el que pone ``Sólo pago la primera ronda´´ pero esos ya son viejos. Mace dio una colleja a Henry y salió del baño echando leches cuando éste intentó quitarle la toalla. -¡Ven aquí cabrón! ¡Te voy a mandar a la enfermería en pelotas! -¡Para pelotas las mías!-Mace corría hacia la puerta,seguramente para girar de golpe y saltar a la litera, pero la puerta se abrió rápidamente y Mace quedó tirado por los suelos,con una mano en la cabeza y otra en la toalla. Lucca y Anya entraron en la habitación. -No podeis estar quietos un par de horas ¿no?-Ayudó a levantarse a Mace-Mañana tenemos que salir a las 6,ya lo sabeis. -Si,jefa.Nos lo ha dicho muchas veces ya-Henry agarraba a Mace e intentaba darle una colleja, pero Mace se escabulló y saltó a su litera. -¿Teneis el equipo preparado ya? -Si señora-dijo el que estaba comprobando el rifle de plasma-listo y preparado. -Bien. No sé vosotros pero-bostezó- voy a dormir, combatir con sueño es peor que combatir un exterminador. Lucca se fue a su cama,Henry volvió al baño y el que revisaba las armas empezó a hojear el libro del de las vostrogafas. Anya se me quedó mirando con aire divertido y me dirigió la palabra por primera vez en todo el día. -Termina de afeitarte anda,pareces un misionero. Me vino una idea muy divertida que podíamos hacer y que incluía esa palabra.Pero preferí no decir nada, Anya enfadada es peor que una manada de Gantes pisándote los talones.Así que me limité a asentir y volver a afeitarme.Si, no lo he mencionado, en la Guardia nos afeitamos con los cuchillos.Algunos dicen que hay una escuadra de granaderos en este regimiento que se afeita con espadas sierra, pero no me lo creo. Héroe se sentó en su cama y empezó a comprobar su rifle láser.Lucca, aún despierta le reprendió y le dijo que rezase al Emperador, es una comisaria, después de todo. -No hay ninguna misa obligatoria ahora ¿no? Olvídelo. -La única misa que va a haber será la de tu funeral como no te pongas a alabar al Dios-Emperador ya. Héroe suspiró y empezó a murmurar unos salmos rápidamente y sin mucho interés.Terminé de afeitarme, me quité la armadura y me tiré en la cama.Me quedé dormido a los dos segundos. Elegido Me desperté desorientado y con la empanada típica del que es despertado y no quiere. Me despertó un miembro de mi escuadra al que no había visto antes, probablemente uno de los que estaban durmiendo.Pálido y con el pelo castaño claro y corto.Tenía tatuajes en la cara, en forma de flechas apuntando hacia la nariz diagonalmente en las mejillas y un salmo en la frente.No llevaba camiseta y vi que tenía frases de mártires y salmos en los brazos y símbolos imperial es de devoción y fe en el pecho, todos ellos en negro. De su cuello colgaba un collar con forma de cráneo. -Arriba.El Emperador favorece a los puntuales.-Su tono de voz era uniforme y un tanto atemorizante. Todo el mundo estaba levantado y poniéndose las armaduras.Me levanté de golpe y me ajusté mi armadura deprisa y corriendo.Cogí el resto de mi equipo y les pillé justo cuando salían por la puerta.Los Valkyrias empezaban a despegar,apenas eran doce, y tres de ellos llevaban Leman Russ en vez de compartimentos de carga. Lars estaba frente a los Valkyria que cargaban a las tropas, dando un discurso. -¡Acabaremos con los heréticos y purgaremos la zona de su inmunda presencia! ¡No es necesario mencionar que los cobardes seguirán el mismo camino que la 65ª sección! Me fijé en la rubia que estaba en la zanja común.Estaba al frente de un pelotón,muy tiesa y con la cabeza alta.Miraba con odio a Lars,al igual que muchos otros guardias. -Y ahora....¡Avanzad! ¡Por el Emperador! -Si,si,joder,te hemos oído-oí farfullar a Henry desde algún punto detrás de mí. Entramos en los Valkyria.Procuré sentarme al lado de Lucca, quería que em explicase quién era aquel tipo de los tatuajes. -Eh....Lucca...pssst -¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa?-Lucca bostezó,todavía parecía cansada. -¿El tío ese de los tatuajes que me despertó quién cojones es? -Ah....Elegido...ya te explicaré... -¿Elegido? ¿Qué motes poneís aqui? Lucca volvió a bostezar. -A ver...te explico.Estaba en un crucero infestado de tiránidos, y dicen que fue el único en sobrevivir e incluso mató a la Reina que había en las profundidades de la nave.Desde entonces es seguidor del Emperador por encima de todo y cree en Él más que todo el Regimiento junto.Todo lo contrario de Marco. -Ese es.... -Héroe.Y para ahorrarme tiempo, le llaman así porque salvó a su pelotón entero de una manada de Genestealers.Aunque luego murieron a manos de Lars...pero eso es otra historia. -Ah...Oye ¿cuándo llegamos? Lucca puso los ojos en blanco. -¿Apenas hemos despegado y ya te estás quejando? Todavía quedan un par de horas. -Pues me duermo. -No te lo aconsejo. -Yo sí-y cerré los ojos, dos minutos después estaba dormido. No fue buena idea dormirme.Me despertaron minuto y medio antes de aterrizar y estaba medio dormido,Lucca, sin embargo estaba totalmente despierta.Salimos en tropel mientras los Valkyria descargaban bólteres pesados y multiláseres sobre unos búnkeres heréticos.Pillamos cobertura detrás de un grueso saliente.Yo andaba dando tumbos hasta que un disparo me arrancó el casco de la cabeza, entonces espabilé automáticamente.Me agaché,asomando un poco el cuerpo,lo suficiente como para poder apuntar sin que tuvieran un disparo claro. Estaban a unos cien metros así que tiré de paciencia y de la mira del rifle láser.Paciencia tengo poca,pero por suerte sé manejar la mira del rifle láser decentemente.Los cabrones estaban metidos en el búnker y se cubrían como si no hubiera un mañana, pero aún así conseguí dar a cuatro y herir a un par más. Anya,maldita sea, contó nueve bajas y trece heridos, y eso que no tiene su rifle de precisión. El del rifle de plasma empezó a disparar a saco contra el búnker e hizo estallar algo en su interior, el búnker,claro está,saltó por los aires.Nos acercamos al búnker derruido, éramos noventa tíos y tres Leman Russ, eso impone. De los cascotes restantes del búnker se alzó una figura, un Campeón de Slaneesh, portaba un extraña arma, mezcla de los cañones sónicos chungos que llevan sus ruidosos y una espada de hoja larga, sin embargo, por mucho miedo que diese,le cayó encima de todo y terminó desintegrado,básicamente. -Caín ¿Como vas de munición?-Henry se dirigía al del rifle de plasma-¿te paso un cargador? -Nah,voy bien.Me queda más de la mitad del cargador. Avanzamos agachados y corriendo bajo las balas de ametralladora y las descargas de los rifles automáticos y los bólteres.Un Leman Russ empezó a recibir disparos de tres cañones de plasma y estalló, una escuadra de guardias que se parapetaba en él salió despedida (y desmembrada).Nos pusimos detrás de las ruinas de una torre de observación.Elegido tomó una granada, juntó las manos a la altura de la nariz y empezó a rezar,segundos después lanzó la granada, que estalló dentro de una trinchera y despedazó todo lo que allí había. -¡Vamos!¡A la trinchera!-gritó un teniente que llevaba una pistola de plasma y una espada de energía. Entramos en tropel en la trinchera mientras los Leman Russ volaban por los aires un búnker.La granada de Elegido había causado verdaderos estragos.Había un par cultistas sin piernas arrastrándose y los pocos vivos que quedaban eran los que estaban fuera del radio de alcance de la granada.Los destripamos con las bayonetas y sacamos sus cadáveres afuera para usarlos de parapeto extra.Hosigamos los búnkeres con nuestros rifles láser y de plasma,lanzamos unas cuantas granadas para matar a los aniquiladores de los cañones de plasma y recibimos unas cuantas bajas al entrar unos marines del caos con espadas sierra en la trinchera.Nota:Si alguna vez se te cuelan Marines del Caos en la trinchera ¡No desesperes! Si tienes granadas krak a mano,lánzalas.No tienen el mismo radio de alcance que las frag, asi que estás a salvo por lo menosteóricamente.La detonación de la krak destrozará el blindaje del objetivo y también su carne,huesos y todo lo que lleve encima.Esta técnica se puede aplicar a objetivos resistentes como lo son también los guerreros tiránidos o los noblez orkoz, no es una técnica ortodoxa,pero funciona.Total que, a fuerza de lanzar krak, los Marines del Caos fueron barridos de NUESTRA trinchera (remarco el NUESTRA) y la mitad de nuestros hombres sufría escasez de granadas krak.Los Leman destruyeron los búnkeres a cañonazos y seguimos adelante, ese era el último cordón defensivo antes del bastión. -Sagrado Emperador protege a tus sirvientes-Elegido farfullaba algunos salmos mientras avanzábamos, sólo entendí esa parte, lo decía tan rápido que apenas me enteraba de lo que decía. -Calla joder, que eso trae mala suerte-comentó Henry. -¿Mala suerte? Ignorante...-Elegido no variaba de tono de voz nunca,aparentemente. -Callaos,no quiero peleas.Aqui por lo menos. Llevábamos cinco minutos y pico avanzando cuando otro de nuestros Leman Russ explotó al recibir varios impactos de cohete. -¡A cubierto!-Gritó alguien entre la multitud. Una escuadra de tres parejas de renagados que cargaban con lazacohetes abandonó su escondite y echó a correr.No duraron más de tres segundos.Sobrepasamos una pequeñas colinas y ahí estaban. Una torre de acero coronada por ametralladoras y defendida por alambre des espino y cobertura para los heréticos.Una escuadra de cinco marines del caos que llevaban cañones automáticos abrieron fuego.Los heréticos dispararon sus rifles automáticos y las ametralladoras vomitaron un torrente de balas sobre nosotros.Algunos guardias cayeron al suelo destrozados mientras nos poníamos a cubierto, el Leman empezó a recibir impactos de los cañones automáticos, pero los silenció de un disparo.A fuerza de lanzar granadas, disparar nuestras armas y cambiar de cobertura, avanzamos unos cuantos metros,sacamos a los heréticos de su parapeto y los masacramos.La victoria era nuestra. -¡Si! Así se hace-Grité,entusiasmado. -No.......esto acaba aqui para ti-Una voz resonó en mi cabeza. -¿Qué coj....? La voz era tranquila,siseaba en las eses y arrastraba algunas vocales.Empecé a acojonarme sin darme cuenta, caí de rodillas y me llevé las manos a la cabeza, el resto debían de oir la voz porque estaban en la misma postura que yo, o tirados en el suelo con un charco sanguinolento por cabeza.Todos.Todos menos elegido, que se hallaba de pie, con las manos juntas a la altura de la nariz, rezando.Pensé que él nos estaba haciendo esto, pero de repente surgió de una nube oscura un Hechicero del Caos.Avanzaba elegantemente, con paso lento y decidido y portando un báculo de cuya punta colgaban las cabezas de varios guardias imperiales.El dolor se acrecentó,pensé que me estallaba la cabeza, y a más de uno le pasó.Héroe intentaba desenfundar su pistola, pero el dolor se lo impedía.Lucca soltó un grito desgarrador que me dio casi más miedo que el hechicero y Mace le insultaba a gritos.Noté como la sangre brotaba de mi nariz y mi boca y empecé a sentirme muy mareado.Unas risotadas empezaron a rasgar mi mente, risas que no eran humanas....ni nada parecido.Vi pasar mi vida por delante de mis ojos, aunque no era mi vida exactamente,veía morir destripados brutalmente a mis amigos y conocidos.El miedo ganó el pulso y me noté gritar,pero no oía.Iba a morir...noté la fría mano de la muerte en mi nuca. -Todo.....está.....perdido-Aquellas últimas palabras del hechicero a punto estuvieron de hacerme estallar la cabeza. Caí al suelo, pero antes de morir,antes de que me estallase la cabeza abrí los ojos.Me levanté poco a poco y muy dolorido, me cai y volvi a levantarme,esta vez con la ayuda de Caín.Alcé la vista hacia el hechicero. -Bendito Emperador favorece la cruzada de tus humildes siervos-No entendí nada más de lo que Elegido murmuraba. Estaba de pie, rezando con su postura de manos y con la cabeza del Hechicero a sus pies. Su cuerpo estaba arrodillado a su derecha y tenía el báculo clavado en el estómago.Un cuchillo ensangrentado descansaba en una de las manos de Elegido. -Coño con el casto-Argumentó entre escupitajos sanguinolentos una chica morena, con el pelo negro recogido en una coleta y que sangraba abundantemente de la boca, creo que estaba en mi escuadra. -Devoto...no casto.Amén...sagrado Emperador que nos proteges...-Elegido siguió con su rezo. -Joder ¿y se lo ha cargado con un cuchillo?-Mace no se lo creía. -Este hombre....es una caja de misterios-La chica morena apenas podía hablar con la gasa que le había puesto Anya en la boca para que no sangrase. -Primero lo de los Orkos en Garelia, los tiránidos en Eref IV...Elegido es único-Me susurró Lucca. -Pues a mi me da miedo-Anya estaba curando las heridas de Caín. -Será, pero es muy útil-La chica morena ecupió la gasa,roja entera y pidió una nueva a Anya. Héroe se dirigió hacia Elegido y le puso una mano en el hombro. -Venga,vamos.Y no olvides que el héroe aquí soy yo-dijo con una sonrisa. Todo el mundo vitoreaba a Elegido,incluso el comandante y la tripulación del Leman Russ estaban sentados sobre el tanque gritando su nombre y aclamándole. Un leve resplandor bañaba su cuerpo, o eso es lo que yo veía. Elegido había hecho honor a su nombre. Me meto en una pelea por un bocata Cuando volvimos a la base la gente aún vitoreaba y daba palmadas en la espalda a Elegido, incluso la chica de la gasa ensangrentada le dio un beso que le dejó la mejilla manchada de sangre.Lo malo es que se sentó al lado mío en el Valkyria y no paró de rezar, con lo cual yo no pude dormir. En cuanto bajamos de los Valkyrias Lars vino a recibirnos con las manos detrás de la espalda y a paso lento y cabeza alta.Empezó a darnos un discurso en plan felicitación, pero a mi se me bajaban los párpados y casi me dormí, ergo no me enteré de nada.Al final se largó y nos encaminamos a los barracones.Yo me caí al suelo y Mace me ayudó a levantarme y me ayudó a llegar a la habitación.Aunque todos estábamos más o menos igual, el combate y el hechizo de aquel hechicero del caos nos había pasado factura,a mí sobre todo, al parecer. Fue llegar a la habitación y tirarnos todos en cualquier cama, la primera que pillásemos, nos habían dado un par de días de permiso y lo primero que queríamos hacer era dormir un día y medio, o a poder ser los dos de un tirón. -Eh...arriba-Anya me sacudía el brazo. Murmullé algo ininteligible y me di la vuelta, con la almohada sobre la cabeza.Oí como se reía. -Venga-y prosiguió en un tono más persuasivo-te vas a perder la cena....filetes de Grox. Aquello me sacó de la cama como un resorte, hacía siglos que no comía Grox, y menos en filetes.Miré a mi alrededor, las camas estaban deshechas y había alguien el ducha, a juzgar por el sonido y el vapor que salía por la puerta del baño. -Pues venga ¿A qué estamos esperando? -¿Vas a ir así vestido? Me miré la ropa, nada raro, mi camisa sin mangas y mis pantalones.Ella llevaba un abrigo enorme, se iba a asar con eso. -Si,¿qué pasa? Ella se encogió de hombros. -Tú mismo. Cuando salimos de los barracones supe porque me dijo lo de la ropa.Normalmente este planeta es cálido, pero hay una movida con la órbita (que yo, porsupuesto no entiendo ni quiero entender) que enfría el continente en el que estamos durante semanas o meses, ya es mala suerte. El frío se me clavó como un millar de agujas en la piel, no pude reprimir un escalofrío. -¿Qué?¿Hay frío?-Pregntó Anya riéndose. Tenía la nariz roja por el frío y estaba más pálida de lo normal,lo que hace el frío. -Que frío ni que ostias...en Valhalla iba en calzoncillos por la calle-los valhallanos somos así de caebzones,pase lo que pase. Nos encaminamos al comedor, todo el mundo estaba con enromes abrigos grises y cuando me vieron entrar pusieron caras raras estilo ¿Y este dónde va así?. Nos sentamos en la mesa de mi escuadra.Mace me dijo: -¿Como se te ocurre salir así? Ah,sí....que eres Vahallano-Nos reímos todos, aunque el chiste no tenga gracia,Mace hace que lo tenga. -Bueno, ya tienes mote-observó Lucca. -El que siempre he tenido. Caín revisaba su reloj y daba buena cuenta de un bocata de carne de Grox. -¿Dónde está Debo?-dijo con la boca llena.Henry se la cerró. -Se estaba duchando, si no me equivoco-respondió Anya. -Pues lo que se está perdiendo-comenté cuando un cocinero ratling me pasó un plato con dos enorme fieletes de Grox que me hicieron entrar en calor a los dos bocados. Repetí tres o cuatro veces,no recuerdo bien, después de casi una hora tragando carne de Grox, sólo seguíamos yo y Héroe comiendo, el resto estaban hablando y pidiéndonos que terminásemos.Un Ratling vino con bocata de bacon de Grox y lo dejó entre Héroe y yo, ni me lo pensé, le clavé el cuchillo al pan nada más posarlo en la mesa.Pero Héroe a su vez había clavado también el suyo. -Los veteranos merecemos más ración. -Venga, que yo no llevo abrigo. Nos enzarzamos en una discusión por el bocata.Héore finalmente me retó a una pelea en el hangar. -¿Una pelea por un bocata? Héroe, no te pases-advirtió Lucca. -No sólo es un bocata,con eso ha desafiado mi honor. -Agh,venga ya-Mace suspiró. -En media hora en el hangas-Héroe se levantó y se marchó. Valoré mi situación.¿Me iba a pelear con él por un bocata? No podía retirarme ahora, así que iba a hacer lo que todo hombre ha de hacer en esta situación, empeñarse en que el otro tiene la culpa. -En fin, que remedio.Habrá que liarse a palos-me levanté y fui hacia el hangar, Lucca,Anya,Mace y Caín me siguieron (Elegido, el de las vostrogafas y otro más al que conocía se habían ido ya) -No te preocupes, lo hace a menudo cuando se ve herido en su ``honor``-me aseguró Caín. -Bah, Valhallano le bajará esos humos a hostias ¿No es así Oleg? Me sentí halagado por el comentario de Mace. -Si. Llegamos al hangas, una estructura en forma de cilindro partido por la mitad, a lo horizontal.Había un par de Guardias gritando que hiciésmos nuestras apuestas y un público bastante nutrido. Un círculo blanco había sido pintado y dentro de él de encontraba Héroe.Me acerqué a él.No llevaba el abrigo ni la camiseta y dejaba a la vista un tatuaje en el brazo en el que ponía un nombre creo que de chica, no alcancé a leerlo.Era mucho más musculoso que yo, saltaba a la vista. -¿Todo por un bocata? -No es sólo por el bocata. Una chica del cuerpo de ingenieros pasó entre nosotros dos, nos separó y pidió que empezásemos al sonar la campana.Esperamos dos minutos,tres,quince.Nada, la campana no sonaba. -¿Dónde está Debo?-Me pregunto Héroe. -Duchándose ¿No? -¿Todavía?Joooder ¡Que alguie la llame! Seis minutos después,Debo estaba aqui.Lo supe por la cantidad de silbidos y piropos que la lanzaban.Al parecer salió rápidamente de la ducha e iba vestida solo con el pantalón y las botas, se quitó el abrigo nada más entrar y eso dio lugar a los silbidos, llevaba la toalla alrededor del cuello,tapando sólo lo que hay que tapar. -Vale que sea una pelea justa.No valen mordiscos,patadas en la enterpierna,armas blancas o de fuego,Ratlings con la rabia-Debo enumeraba una larga lista de reglas. -¿Ratlings con rabia?-pregunté a Héroe. -Una vez lo usó un chico del 45º ligero, no acabó bien para nadie. Debo golpeó la carcasa de un Chimera con sus botas, la campana. -Sin rencores-Héroe me tendió la mano. -Sin rencores-Agradecí el gesto. Nos separamos y comenzó la pelea.Él era rápido y parecía poder dejarme seco de un golpe, pero yo era también muy rápido y eludí los primero golpes con relativa facilidad.La cosa se complicó cuando empezó a lanzar puñetazos a mi barbilla,esquivé tres y bloqueé los restantes, lo estaba haciendo bien pero se me acababa la suerte.Lancé una patada que ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer y él la bloqueó cruzando los brazos enfrente de él, me agarró la pierna y me lanzó al suelo con un rápido movimiento.Me golpeé las costillas al caer al suelo y dolían un rato, pero rodé por el suelo y me levanté, le dí una patada en el estómago y cuando se dobló intenté darle un gancho en la mandíbula,pero él sabía mucho más que yo y antes de que me diese cuenta tenía el brazo cogido y al segundo siguiente estaba otra vez en el suelo.El público rugía y Debo estaba apollada con los brazos cruzados en el Chimera, mirándonos con aire divertido.Héroe se acercó a mi y se me sentó en el pecho, levantó el brazo para pegarme un puñetazo en la cara pero, casi sin carme cuenta levanté las piernas, le agarré el cuello con ellas y le eché hacia un lado, me levanté dando tropincones y le di una patada épica en el pecho antes de que se levantase.Héroe se levantó rápidamente tras la patada, escupió sangre al suelo y se limpió la boca, sonrió y me dio tal patada en las piernas que creía que me las arrancaba.Otra vez intentó echárseme encima, pero rodé a un lado (de nuevo) y cuando cayó al suelo al no estar yo ahí giré las tornas.Ahora estaba yo encima e iba a hacer que se cagase en sus muertos. Recordé lo que le hicé a aquel eldar oscuro en esa nave y procuré no golpearle muy fuerte la cabeza a Héroe.Le dejé el ojo morado de tres puñetazos y le hice sangrar por la boca.Se escurrió entre mis piernas y me llevé una collejea monumental, caí al suelo de bruces. Me levanté sangrando de la nariz, le dirigí una patada a la cara que no esperaba acertar,pero le di de lleno y apunto estuvo de caer. Se tambaleaba y apenas me podía mirar sin sacudir la cabeza por la desorientación.Le di la vuelta de un puñetazo,Debo le sonrió y le lanzó un beso.Héroe sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y me dio una de las mayores hostias que he recibido nunca.Ambos caímos al suelo y nadie ganó ni perdió las apuestas.Nos levantamos poco a poco mientras el público se iba, nos quedamos sentados y partimos el bocata por la mitad. -Luchas bien ¿Dónde aprendiste? -Cuando en Valhalla nos aburrimos solemos liarnos a hostias con todo lo que vemos. Eso arrancó unas carcajadas a Héroe y al resto de mi escuadra que nos rodeaba, incluso Elegido sonrió levemente.Anya y Mace me ayudaron a levantarme, lo mismo hicieron Debo y Elegido con Héroe. Héroe me dio su abrigo. -Ten, te lo mereces. Héroe salió del Hangar ayudado por Debo y Elegido, que más de ayudarle le llevaban en brazos entre los dos.Caín, el de las vostrogafas y la otra se fueron con ellos. -Eh ¿quiénes son los otros dos? -¿Quiénes?-Mace contenía la risa. -El de las vostrogafas y el de la capucha.¿De que coño te ríes? Mace estalló en carcajadas. -¡Me es imposible tomarte en serio con el ojo morado!-Continuó riéndose. -El de las gafas es Lázaro,ingeniero y la de la capucha es Cira. -Habla poco...¿Eh? -Ehm....es muda,Oleg-Anya sonreía levemente y Lucca apenas podía disimular. -Bueno, ya sabeis que soy tonto.Venga-di un par de palmadas-llevadme a la habitación. -Con esas maneras, arreglado vas-Lucca se marchó,seguida por Mace que todavía se reía. Anya sonrió. -Pesas demasiado para mí-se encogió de hombros-te toca andar.Pero puedo acompañarte. -Algo es algo...venga vamos.Creo que la cama y yo nos vamos a hacer íntimos-Bromeé. Salimos del Hangar, yo caminaba medio cojo y apunto estuve de caerme un par de veces.Doblamos la esquina del comedor y nos dirigíamos a los barracones, pero Lars salió a nuestro encuentro y nos bloqueó el camino. -¿Has ganado la pelea?-Preguntó con un aire burlón y una sonrisa que casi insultaba. -Empate-frunci el ceño e intenté parecer amenazador. Lars rió, esa risa me daba tanta rabia como él. -¿Y este es tu premio?-dijo señalando con la barbilla a Anya, que frunció el ceño al igual que yo.Era díficil tomarnos en serio, yo con la cara llena de moratones y cortes y ella con el ceño fruncido,efecto contrarestado por su cara, que inspira de todo menos odio. Lars desenfundó su pistola bólter y me la puso en la barbilla. -Podría ejecutaros a los dos y a ese Héroe vuestro por insubordinación aquí y ahora-siseó. Oí un chasquido,una bala había entrado en la recámara de la pistola de Lars. -¿Qué está pasando?-La enorme figura de Gram apareció detrás de Lars. Lars soltó una maldición y se largó sin ni siquiera mirar a Gram, que lo miraba ceñudo. Gram gruñó. -Maldito sea...va a causar un problema un día de éstos-nos miró-en cuanto a vosotros dos,volved a los barracones, no vaya a ser que vuelva para incordiar. Bajamos la cabeza y murmuramos un quedo ``si,señor`` a la vez. Bueno, al menos había comido Grox. Lars Venturi,asesino del 8º de Namether. Dos días de descanso nos dijeron,mis cojones.En cuanto me desperté (dormí ocho horas,como un señor) Lucca vino a avisarnos de que el General Segnier había sido rodeado por los heréticos durante un combate y estaba atrapado, así que nos tocaba ir a sacarle de ahí.Por supuesto,nuestra supervivencia era como mucho,algo terciario. En cinco minutos ya estábamos listos y con el equipo preparado, Debo empezó a protestar porque quería dormir y sólo la pudimos convencer diciéndola que había hora y media de trayecto en Valkyria y podría dormir una hora, aún así, salió de la cama de muy mala gana. Había nevado casi medio metro desde ayer y hacía más frío,si cabe. Noté como me pesaban los pulmones. Nos embarcamos en los Valkyria, esta vez eran unos veinte y cinco llevaban Leman Russ, una sección mecanizada compuesta por ocho Chimeras avanzaba a través de las puertas de la base.Es digno de mención el decir que los Chimera que emplean en los regimientos de Namether es el Chimera modelo Lykos, que es igual que un Chimera normal pero lleva un lanzagranadas automático a un costado de la torreta. Me senté enfrente de Lucca,junto a Anya y Ciro y estuve mirando a los guardias embarcar. Lars avanzaba hacia los Valkyria con su paso lento. Llevaba un sable de energía al cinto, en una funda ricamente decorada .Mierda. ¿Lars iba a venir? emepecé a tener miedo por mi cogote.Me di cuenta de que íbamos a sufrir muchas bajas.Lucca parecía haberse dado cuenta, porque tenía una cara de mala hostia que haría retroceder hasta al mísmisimo Lysander.El Valkyria despegó,la mitad de la escuadra estaba dormida, Lucca miraba al suelo con su cara de ``como te acerques te mato``,Mace estaba escuchando música y haciendo chispas con las manos,Elegido...obviamente rezaba y yo estaba por dormirme. Tras la interminable hora y media con Anya aplástadome un hombro (se había quedado dormida sobre él) y Caín aplastándome el otro (más de lo mismo) empezamos a recibir fuego anti-aéreo.El susto mereció la pena por ver como se despertó el resto de la escuadra, las caras que pusieron no tenían precio. El piloto dijo que iba a barrer la zona mientras nos aterrizaba y el Valkyria empezó a descender, el artillero del bólter pesado de la puerta de embarque quitó el seguro de su arma y se preparó. Todos quitamos los seguros de nuestras armas. La puerta se abrió y salimos corriendo hacia la cobertura más próxima, un Leman Russ renegado que había recibido impactos de cañón láser por todos lados y estaba agujereado en varios puntos del casco.Vi desembarcar a Lars, nada más bajar le pegó un tiro a un guardia que había retrocedido unos pasos para esquivar una granada.``Menudo negocio que tienen con este tío``, me compadecí de los pobres desgraciados de su escuadra. La formación enemiga era,básicamente, un círculo formado por Leman Russ chanos (Leman Russ falsos) thumb|400px|Lars dirigiendo a lo que queda de su escuadra (foto tomada por la cámara del casco de Anya)algunos de ellos destruidos que rodeaban a un círculo más pequeño formado por cinco Leman Russ destruidos, ahí estaba el General,supuse. Rodeamos el círculo de los heréticos y presionamos, los renegados dirigieron sus rifles automáticos contra nosotros y sufrimos unas cuantas bajas antes de ponernos a cubierto detrás de unos montículos nevados. A eso le siguió un tiroteo de media hora en el que Lars mató a otro miembro de su escuadra y en el que dos Leman chanos fueron abatidos por nuestros Leman, aunque por descracia nos quedamos sin apoyo pesado cuando unos herejes con cinturones de explosivos corrieron hacia nuestros Leman Russ,detonaron dentro de ellos metiéndose a través de las escotillas y los volaron por los aires. -¡Joder! Nos acabamos de quedar sin apoyo pesado,comisaria-bramó Héroe mientras disparaba contra un guardia renegado que cargaba contra nosotros con una pesada espada sierra de dos manos. -¡Dígame algo que no sepa,cabo!-Apenas nos podíamos oír los unos a los otros entre tanto sonido de tiroteo. La cosa empezaba a ponerse chunga, pero si llegábamos al círculo junto al general y sus hombres seríamos más y podríamos resistir hasta que los refuerzos llegasen. Pero Lucca se me adelantó. -¡Vayamos con el General! ¡Podremos aguantar hasta la llegada de los refuerzos! Me tocó llamar al resto de las escuadras con mi radio y avisarles del plan, en cinco minutos estuvimos todos (casi todos, mejor dicho)en el círculo. El General se dirigió a Lucca. -¿Dónde está el resto? ¡Deberíais haber llegado hace media hora! -¿Quieres saber dónde está el resto?-Lucca cogió del cuello al General y lo puse de frente a la masacre-¡Ahí están! El General hizo una mueca y se dirigió hacia un guardia que llevaba una radio. -¡Cabo!¡Pida refuerzos!¿El 67º de Unkai ha llegado? El cabo asintió. -Manífico-se giró hacia Lucca-parece que no formaremos parte de ellos, comisaria-señaló con la barbilla a los cadáveres de los Guardias masacrados-Al menos hoy. -¿Unkai,señor?-preguntó Mace. -Un sistema cercano, no tiene importancia su procedencia si nos salvan y ahora ¡Seguid disparando! Me subí sobre un Leman Russ destruido, tomando cobertura detrás de la torreta y disparé sobre la marea de cultistas que se nos echaba encima.Desde el interior del círculo los guardias lanzaban granadas y abatían una tremenda lluvia de fuego láser y de plasma sobre los renegados. -¿Qué? ¿vienen esos refuerzos o qué?-Bramó Lars mientras disparaba a la marea herética. -¡Están al llegar!-Gritó el guardia de la radio. En efecto, unas estelas blancas aparecían por el horizonte y se dirigieron hacia nuestra posiciónCápsulas de escape, estos Unkai empiezan a caerme bien. Las cápsulas impactaron en el medio de la formación hereje y la destrozaron, los renegados se dispersaron y empezaron a caer entre el fuego de los gaurdias supervivientes y los Unkai.Cuando el último hereje cayó al suelo me fijé en los recién llegados,portaban armaduras caparazón blancas con ropas beige con hombreras rectangulares surcadas por rayas horizontales que brillaban con un tono azulado, sus cascos eran sorprendentemente similares a los de los antiguos samurais de la edad temprana de Terra (leí algo sobre eso cuando estaba con los Martillos de Wikia) y llevaban máscaras tácticas como las de los karskins, pero con la única diferencia de una horrible boca sonriente con dientes puntiagudos que estaba pintada en el centro. Llevaban también unas enormes espadas delgadas y de hoja ligeramente curva y rifles inferno.``Éstos son la élite'' supuse, cosa que se confirmó cuando varios Valkyrias pasaron zumbando por encima nuestro y emepzaron a saltar soldados con paracaídas gravíticos. Los soldados seguían el mismo esquema de colores que los samurai y tenían las mismas hombreras, pero llevaban antifrag y rifles láser. Los cuchillos de los guardias Unkai eran una versión corta de las espadas que portaban los samurai.'' -Cojones...¿Y estos?-Mace estaba tan sorprendido como el resto de nosotros. El General y los supervivientes caminamos en dirección a ellos. Una samurai que portaba una espada casi el doble de larga que la que portaban sus camaradas y que llevaba una bandera a la espalda se nos acercó. -Coronel Tenshi del 67º Regimiento de Unkai presente según las órdenes,señor-Saludó ella. -Descanse,coronel.Le debemos la vida...así que no son necesarias tantas formalidades-dijo el General mientras se encendía un puro y le tendía uno a Tenshi, que lo rechazo sutilmente con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Me fijé más en ella, pelo negro recogido en una larga coleta,ojos rasgados y una lente cuadrada sobre su ojo izquierdo que brillaba con el mismo tono azul brillante que el de los mecanismos de los samurai.Luego me di cuenta de que el resto de sus tropas lo llevaban también, y que también tenían el pelo negro y los ojos rasgados. -¿Te has fijado? todos....son iguales-me susurró Héroe. -Esto me huele a herejía-gruñó Elegido torciendo el gesto. -Agh...venga ya.A ti cualquier cosa te parece herejía. Rifle láser con lanzagranadas,herejía.Espada sierra a dos manos,herejía.Garras de combate,herejía.Chimera con blindaje adicional.... -Uuuh....eso si que es hereía-se burló Caín. -Vosotros reiros....impuros.Pero cuando una delirante horda de marines renegados nos destripe sádicamente en honor a sus dementes Dioses....entonces yo y sólo yo ascenderé a la Gloria del Emperador.Vosotros os convertireis en nurgletes...o en algo peor. -¡Eso! Tú echanos una maldición ,cabrón, con la que está cayendo encima-protestó Debo. -Vosotros os lo habeis buscado,bastardos-dijo Elegido con aires de superioridad, no pude evitar reirme. -¡Bueeeno! ¡La palabra más fuerte que Elegido ha usado!-rio Héroe-Venga, no te piques-y le pasó un brazo por el hombro. El General lanzó una bengala de señalización, nos sentamos apoyándonos en las carcasas de los Leman Russ destruidos y esperamos a los Valkyrias...había sido un día muy duro. Ampliamos el campamento. Con los Unkai aquí,teníamos que ampliar el campamento, así que en cuanto dormimos un poco el General nos mandó a despejar los alrededores del campamento y contruir un muro.Luego vinieron unos servidores y unos tecnosacerdotes y se encargaron del resto,así que nosotros nos fuimos con los recién llegadoss. A eso de la hora y media enseñando a los Unkai a jugar al mus,al póker y todo lo que un guardia que se precie debe saber, volvimos a los barracones a ver si nos cambiábamos o algo, que la ropa ya empezaba a oler a Orko. Cira y Lázaro nos estaban esperando, Cira empezó a hacer gestos con las manos y Lázaro tradujo. -Cira dice que el equipo renovado ha llegado, tu rifle nuevo también,Anya. Anya resopló. -Ya era hora...maldito Lars y su encargo priortario de aquella espada sierra. -¿De qué hablais? si puede saberse. -Nuestro equipo renovado.En los regimientos de Namether es costumbre que estos tengan una armería artesanal donde los oficiales de alta graduación puedan encargar armas de mejor calidad-Explicó Elegido mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de su cama y se ponía a rezar. -Que yo sepa ninguno teneis una graduación muy alta. Mace me revolvió el pelo como si fuese un niño, le di una colleja y me lo revolvi yo para ponerlo en su sitio, no me gusta que me toquen el pelo. -También es costumbre que dichos oficiales recompensen a escuadras de veteranos por su valía en el combate,si la demuestran claro-contestó Lucca. -¿Somos una escuadra de veteranos? Anya puso los ojos en blanco. -Mira que eres cortito ¡Y luego dices de tu primo! Si esque se nota que sois familia. Mace rió a mandíbula batiente. -Vale,vale...escuadra de veteranos. -Granaderos,además-afirmó Caín,orgulloso. Coño,granaderos.Esos tíos tienen armaduras de caparazón,mola. -¡Abrid la puerta,joder!-Gritó Henry desde fuera. Héroe y él entraron en la habitación cargados de cajas, que dejaron caer en el suelo sin mucho cuidado. -¿Qué?Joder,podíais ayudar...ostia como me duele la espalda-protestó Henry. Cira se rió silenciosamente,pero apuesto a que le hubiera gustado que la pudiésemos oir. -¿De que coño te ries,lengua muerta?....no te jode la princesita-Henry se alejó al baño para afeitarse (hay que ver el ritmo que lleva la barba de este tío) Cira le sacó un dedo. -¿Princesita? déjame adivinar...otro mote. -Le llama así porque viene de una familia rica...y de la capital del sistema-Lázaro enredaba en una de las cajas mientras me lo contaba. Estos tíos de Namether empiezan a intrigarme.Anya sacó un Láser Largo desmontado y empezó a preparalo.Era una pieza magnífica con una mira con visión nocturna y todo.Más tarde Anya empezó a darme el coñazo sobre las presatciones de ese cacharro, que si tres kilómetros de alcance...que si condensadores de no se qué...que si batería de no se cuantos y aleación de tal....total, que decidi cambiar de tema. -¿Y que hicisteis para que os dieran todo esto? -Salvé al Capitán Rifs, el segunda al mando del General- contestó hufana. -Hum... Henry enredaba en una caja, sacó un rifle de plasma de cuyo mango colgaba un llavero de chapa con forma de cara de gato. -¡Vaya!¿Esto es de la mudita no?Pensaba que te daban miedo los gatos ¿Uno de esos te comió la lengua no?-rió mientras examinaba el colgante. Cira le arrebató el rifle de plasma y lo alzó como si fuese a golpearle. Después ambos empezaron a pelearse. -¿Estos dos siempre están igual?-pregunté a Lázaro. Se encogió de hombros. -Bueno...en realidad se llevan muy bien, y esa es su manera de demostrarlo. Estos Nemetherianos (o como coño se escriba) son bastante raros.Me puse a rebuscar entre las cajas y encontré una armadura de caparazón reforzada con el nombre de Gunterr grabado sobre la pechera.``Nota mental, escribir Oleg en vez de Gunter``.Lucca me sacó de mis pensamientos al entrar en la habitación. -Venga, a la sala de mando. Nos quieren explicar algo. Todos nos quejamos,cuando los mandos ``te quieren explicar algo`` es una misión suicida o un ascenso colectivo,y esto no tenía pinta de ascenso para nadie.Pusimos rumbo a la sala de mando, un búnker con radares y antenas de comunicación guardada por cuatro guardias firmes con los rifles láser a punto.Nos dejaron entrar no sin antes hacer un escáner de retina a Lucca, que es la líder de la escuadra,por si no ha quedado claro.Cuatro Capitanes,Gram y el General nos esperaban ahí.Gram nos saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza,los capitanes se pusieron firmes y el General nos empezó a hablar. -Bienenidos,Yunque.Supongo que ignorais el porqué de vuestra estancia aqui. Todos asentimos, es un procedimiento básico frente a oficiales de alta graduación, no hablar a menos de que se nos lo pida expresamente.Pero Henry,obviamente,era lo suficientemente estúpido como para ignorar eso. -Bastante. Por suerte (o por desgracia) Gram no le metió un tiro entre ceja y ceja. -Tenemos una misión especial para ustedes y su sección-explicó Gram. -Cojonudo-me susurró Mace-ya verás como es una misión suicida. Un capitán lo fulminó con la mirada. -Deben destruir una reliquia del Caos con la que el enemigo podría abrir un portal a la disformidad-prosiguió el General como si nada-Contarán con el apoyo de las fuerzas especiales Unkai, la 45ª Acorazada y la 78ª y 68ª sección.Podeis retiraros. Salimos de la sala de mando murmurando bajo la mirada de los capitanes.El General y Gram se pusieron a observar unos mapas. -Joder,que mal rollo me da esto-dijo Mace mientras sufría un escalofrío. -No te quejes,por lo menos no parece demasiado suicida-replicó Debo. -¡Ja! De misiones suicidas me vais a hablar a mí-presumió Henry-Una vez me mandaron a decirle a Lars que su petición de aquella pistola de plasma-lanzagranadas fue denegada. -Psche....mariconadas.Yo una vez tuve que matar un Guerrero tiránido con mi cuchillo-dijo Héroe mientras se miraba las uñas con aire de superioridad. -¡No te jode! Tu cuchillo es de ceramita-bramó Henry. Todos reimos, me sorpendió que Henry no hiciese ninguna broma sobre la risa ``silenciosa`` de Cira. Entre risas y codazos llegamos a los barracones.Como nos tocaba salir pronto, la mayoría se fue a la cama rápidamente, Henry se fue a afietarse (cómo no),Cira a quitarse las lentillas (si,lleva,ve bastante mal y Henry hizo una broma estilo ``eres casi ciego-muda``) y yo me fui a duchar.Ducharme siempre me relaja y todas esas cosas, y antes de una misión como esa, me venía de perlas. El problema es que tenía que cruzar media habiatción solo con la toalla y las bromas de Mace,Héroe,Henry y Cira ( esta no me decía nada,obviamente, pero me guiñaba un ojo y luego se partía de risa) empezaban a tocarme los cojones. En una ocasión se me enganchó la toalla en una barra de la litera y me tocó correr desnudo con las risas de al escuadra rozándome los talones.El agua caliente lo habían cerrado y me tuve que duchar con agua fría, casi me entra una hipotermia pero por lo menos me relajé un poco. Cuando salí, Henry seguía afeitándose. -Oye tío ¿Por qué ye crece tan rápido la barba? -Por que soy un hombre de verdad.No como a ti, que no te crece nada.No sé ni como estás con ese pedazo pibón de Anya. Sonreí, este tío siempre me hacía gracia. Aproveché para fijarme más en el resto de mi escuadra, con todo este follón no me había fijado mucho en ellos. Henry llevaban el pelo castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta con una cinta roja.Era algo más alto que yo,de constitución similar y llevaba una pulsera hecha con pequeñas cadenas entrelazadas. Lázaro tenía el pelo corto y rubio,casi blanco. Tenía facciones duras pero a la vez amables, el típico bonachón,vamos,Me sacaba una cabeza y era casi tan robusto como Caín, este era dos cabezas más alto que yo,tenía el pelo negro y lo llevaba en una corta melena, en plan Tristán pero por el cuello. Debo era de piel morena y tenía el pelo negro siempre recogido en una coleta, más o menos tan alta como Anya, me fijé en que tenía los ojos de un tono gris.Bastante guapa, hay que admitirlo y también bastante descarada y cabezota.Cira era morena también, no tanto como Debo, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y rara vez lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, casi siempre lo llevaba suelto. Su actitud despreocupada y alegre siempre nos levantaba la moral, al igual que las peleas entre ella y Henry, que, misteriosamente siempre terminaban bien.Cira era también bastante guapa, y me estoy empezando a repetir,lo sé, pero la verdad es la verdad. Me fui a la cama y quedé roque a los tres segundos,contados.El día siguiente iba a ser peligroso. La sonrisa de la Disformidad. Esta vez me desperté yo solo.Me desperté antes de tiempo, me senté en la cama,rascándome la cabeza y giré la vista hacia mi izquiera, la cama de Héroe.Mi sorpresa no pudo ser mayor, Debo estaba tumbada en su cama, con Héroe abrazándola por detrás,estaban dormidos como troncos.Desde mi litera de arriba Anya asomó la thumb|400px|Foto de Sev de Joven que encontré revisando su expdiente (el brazo que asoma por ahí no sé de quién carajo es)cabeza, el pelo caía boca abajo y casi me trago su melena. -Así que esto es lo que oí a noche...ya decía yo.-susurró. -No...yo también lo oí, era Mace roncando. Mace se sentó de un salto en mi cama y Lucca se apoyó en una de las barras de mi litera. -Vaya con estos dos ¿Eh,Valhallano?Por cierto...yo no ronco..canto en sueños. -Quién lo iba a decir-dijo Lucca sonriendo. Cira se despertó con un bostezo mudo y Caín se cayó desde la litera de arriba,siguió durmiendo.Cira se lo quedó mirando. -Venga, iros preparando...pronto amanecerá-ordenó Lucca. Medio dormidos empezamos a preparar el equipo y a despertar a los que seguían dormidos.Lucca le puso una mano en la espalda a Héroe y le dio un par de palmadas para que se despertase, Héroe se despertó poco a poco, bostezó, miro su reloj y luego a Debo, se puso todo colorado e intentó despertarla.Debo se sentó sobre la cama,con una mano en la frente y protestando,diciendo que había dormido poco. -Debo, tápate-dijo Henry,Debo le lanzó el despertador y se puso a vestirse. El sol empezó a asomar y nosotros ya estábamos formando. No éramos muchos, apenas unas seis escuadras,conté. Tres escuadras de granaderos de mi Regimiento, una de demoliciones y dos de esos samurais Unkai.Por suerte para nosotros,Lars no iba a venir.Debo se quejaba medio dormida porque tenía sueño y Caín estaba cantando ``Welcome to Catachan`` de Lasguns N Roses con Héroe, decidí unirme al dueto porque me sabía la canción de memoria y me marco unos solos de guitarra de aire que te cagas.Mientras cantaba me di cuenta de que Tenshi estaba al frente de su escuadra mandándola formar.Al contrario que nuestra escuadra, la de Tenshi estaba firme, con los rifles al hombro y en silencio, la nuestra sin embargo estaba medio dormida,hablando entre unos y otros y conmigo,Héroe y Caín cantando canciones de Lasguns N Roses. Entramos en el Valkyria,Cira se animó a unirsenos a cantar pero por razones obvias, se dedicó al acompañamiento instrumental (palmas, básicamente) y a lo largo del viaje se nos unieron Mace,Lucca y el artillero del Bólter pesado y Héroe dejó de cantar porque Debo se le quedó dormida en el brazo.Tras un buen rato, la voz del piloto sonó por los altavoces diciendo que nos preparásemos,la compuerta se abrió y saltamos con nuestros paracaídas gravíticos.Era la primera vez que lo hacía y no tenía mucha práctica.Caí disparando con mi rifle láser intentando acertar a unos renegados (obviamente no les di, pero consegui que corrieran).Me puse de rodillas al caer y disparé de nuevo contra otros cultistas,a éstos si los di.Cira cayó cerca de mí y disparó contra un Marine del Caos que disparaba con su bólter contra los de demoliciones.El disparo le acertó en el estómago y le desintegró de ahí para abajo, cayó al suelo con las tripas colgando y las desparramó por todos sitios.Henry le chocó ésas cinco y lanzó una granada contra unos cultistas que se parapetaban tras unos sacos de arena.La explosión subsiguiente mandó volando por los aires a los cultistas y dejó la zona manchada de sangre,vísceras y todas esas cosas que le gustan a Khorne. Yo por mi parte me dediqué a seguir al resto de la escuadra hacia una cobertura decente mientras disparaba contra los cultistas (a los marines ya sabía que no les iba a hacer nada,por lo menos disparando a saco como estaba haciendo)Nos pusimos a cubierto detrás de una bóveda caída por el tiempo y continuamos disparando a esos bastardos.Me fijé en el panorama que me rodeaba, estábamos en lo que parecía una enooorme catedral derribada,había ruinas por todos lados.Unas enormes escaleras de piedra ascendían hacia una pequeña capilla que seguía intacta, a lo largo de las escaleras había sacos de arena donde los cultistas se cubrían. Lucca me sacó de mi despiste con un grito. -¡Oleg! ¡Dile a la escuadra de demoliciones que lance unas granadas sobre las escaleras! -Voy ¡¡¡Oyee!!! ¡¡¡Lanzad unas granadas sobre la escalera!!!-grité a pleno pulmón, a penas se me oía sobre el ruido del combate. Escuche un débil ``Repite``. -No nos oyen,Lucca. Lucca se cubrió la cara con la palma. -Usa la radio...así igual te escuchan. La radio ¡Es verdad! Desde luego mi inteligencia....ni que fuera catachán. -¡Aquí Yunque a Etna! ¿Me recibis? La estática saltó y surgió una voz de la radio. -¿Tú eras el gilipollas que iba a grito pelao? ¡Pensábamos que las comunicaciones se habían estropeado!-Habló una voz rasposa. -Si,soy yo.La comisaria ordena que lanceis unas granadas sobre esas escaleras de piedra. -¿Dónde están los cultistas, dices? -Si,ahí. -Pues como la comisaria sea igual de lista que tú,vamos jodidos. Colgué. -Ahora mismo van-Comuniqué a Lucca,que asintió y se levantó para disparar contra un campeón del Caos que se estaba poniendo chulito en exceso.Las balas impactaron con una precisión perfecta en la juntura del cuello del Astartes renegado y lo tumbaron (no es necesario que diga que la cabeza desapareció prácticamente) No me asombró,Lucca siempre había tenido un talento natural para las armas, lo cual me daba un poco de envidia. Los de demoliciones lanzaron sus granadas, las escaleras saltaron por los aires,dejando un boquete de casi quince metros de diámetro, de los cultistas,ni hablemos.Los cascotes saltaron por todos lados y uno casi me arranca la cabeza si hubiese tenido estos reflejos de valhallano que tengo. -Excelente...Podemos avanzar-ordenó Lucca-Oleg,avisa al resto de escuadas, y hazlo por la radio a poder ser. -Voy,voy. Eché mano a la radio y empecé a contactar con las escuadras, a los dos minutos estábamos subiendo las escaleras y disparando contra los pocos cultistas que no habían huido hacia arriba. Unos marines del Caos aparecieron de repente frente a nosotros a través de una nube de humo negro con tonos morados y nos dieron un buen susto. Uno de ellos agarró a un pobre chaval de los de demoliciones y lo alzó en el aire con ambas manos,lo partió por la mitad y nos lo lanzó. Oí al sargento de la escuadra de demoliciones gritar ``¡Hijo de puta!`` y terminar la frase con una granada krak sobre el hereje.La granada impactó en el pecho del marine y abrió un buen boquete en la ceramita chorreante de sangre, los brazos salieron disparados cada uno por su lado y el marine cayó hacia atrás con un ruido sordo.Los dos marines restantes gruñeron,ofendidos por la muerte de su hermano y dispararon contra nosotros.Un Unkai recibió disparos y cayó con el torso abierto prácticamente en dos. Otros dos granaderos cayeron fulminados por las ráfagas de bólter. -¡A por ellos!-Gritó alguien entre nuestras filas. Nos lanzamos encima de los marines del Caos, conseguimos tirarlos al suelo y nos los cargamos con las bayonetas sufriendo pocas bajas (otro Unkai al que le fue arrebatada la katana y,posteriormente devuelta en su garganta y un par de granaderos que murieron al recibir una patada de un marine que se puso rabioso).Levantamos los cadáveres enfundados en ceramita de los Marines del Caos y los usamos como súper escudos portátiles. Los cultistas salieron a nuestro encuentro y dispararon sus rifles automáticos contra nosotros,pero teníamos a los marines-escudo, por lo que nuestro índice de bajas fue nulo.Sin embargo unas cuantas frags bien colocadas hicieron saltar por los aires a los cultistas. Ascendimos sin más complicaciones que la fatiga y un constante zumbido en nuestros oídos.Entramos en la capilla, aquello era digno de mención.Parecía mucho más pequeño desde fuera,pero el interior era inmenso, había cadáveres de cultistas y guardias esparcidos por todos lados, un altar en el centro y varias estatuas que representaban ángeles con espadas sierra a dos manos. -Bien...¿Cual es el artefacto,comisaria?-preguntó el sargento de la escuadra de demoliciones, un hombre de anchos hombros y cara manchada de ollín.Llevaba un pañuelo en la frente y barba de tres días, fumaba un cigarrillo apagado desde hace varias horas. -No lo sé....no veo nada que se asemeje a una reliquia del Caos,sargento. Mace se revolvió,inquieto. -Señora...siento una presencia psíquica mucho más poderosa que yo...está cerca-Mace se frotaba las manos con aire nervioso y miraba a todos los lados con una mueca de tensión. -De puta madre-gruñó Henry-los colegas del Caos tienen una última sorpresa. -Demonios....-Susurró Elegido. Me sobresalté ¿Demonios?.Anya se debió de dar cuenta de que empezaba a temblar y me puso la mano en un hombro. -No te preocupes,para Elegido todos los xenos son demonios. Suspiré,los demonios si que me dan miedo.Desde que a mi primo(ese de la foto por SMS) le arrancaron un brazo les tengo verdadero pavor. -¡Ahí!-señaló Caín, justo encima del Altar había una especie de corona que brillaba con tono azulado...¿como no la habíamos visto antes? -Buena vista,grandullón-argumentó el sargento de demoliciones-¡Vamos allá chicos! Hizo un gesto a su escuadra y se pusieron en movimiento.Empezaron a colocar unas cargas mientras el resto,menos mi escuadra salían de la capilla para vigilar.Estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso, entre Mace, que no paraba quieto y la sensación de que nos observaban. -¡¡¡AAAAAARGHH!!!-Mace cayó al suelo con un horrible grito,agarrándose la cabeza. Uno de la escuadra de demoliciones estalló,manchándonos a todos de sangre. Una súbita barrera negra cerró la puerta y cegó mis ojos. Abrí los ojos...¿Dónde estaba? Se parecía a mi ciudad natal...pero ésta había sido arrasada por una plaga zombie hace unas semanas,o,por lo menos me enteré hace unas semanas. Alcé la vista al cielo.La luna estaba roja. Pesadilla inducida. La luna estaba roja...y las calles en ruinas,recubiertas de cadáveres putrefactos y horriblemente masacrados. Miré a mi alrededor,ese paisaje estaba presente en todos los sitios. Me di cuenta de que tenía algo en las manos,una escopeta (¿porque una escopeta?) modelo Arbites de carcasa azul. -¿Dónde cojones...? No pude terminar la frase,pues vi una figura correr entre las ruinas,que desapareció tras un muro derruido.Era Mace.No sabía porqué ni como,pero era Mace. -¡¡¡Mace!!! ¡Espera!-llamé,en vano. Corrí por las calles muertas persiguiendo a Mace, a veces lo perdía, a veces lo encontraba,pero seguía corriendo.A penas me fijé en las montañas de cadáveres que cubrían las aceras y estaban apollados en los edificios medio derruidos.Había Arbites,Guardias pero sobre todo civiles,civiles y otra vez civiles.Todos estaban thumb|400px|Otro SMS de mi primo.Parece que sobrevivió al final,si esque los Valhallanos somos duros de pelar.brutalmente asesinados,como si un gato con una mala hostia épica y unas garras de medio metro los hubiera arañado hasta sacarles el relleno. Corrí tras Mace hora y media, cuando no pude más me apollé en uno de los muchos muros caídos que había repartidos por todo el paisaje. Rebusqué en mis bolsillos a ver si encontraba un cigarrillo o una cantimplora,cualquier cosa.Me di cuenta de que no llevaba ni uniforme ni armadura, llevaba una gabardina negra muy larga,una camisa de botones gris oscura y unos pantalones negros con botas de combate negras también.Ese tío no era yo. Busqué un espejo o algo que me sirviese para verme. Anduve un par de minutos y encontré una ventana que reflejaba muy bien. Tenía una barba de tres días y el pelo negro peinado hacia atrás como lo lleva Mace,o, en su defecto,los altos cargos o la gente importante.Llevaba también un collar en forma de reloj de arena (eso no lo entendí). -Psché....sigo siendo guapo. Caminé calle abajo,rebuscando en los bolsillos de mi ropa.Encontré seis paquetes de cigarrillos,dos petacas de amasec y un buen puñado de cartuchos. -Joder,este tío tiene mucho vicio-Me dije al ver la cantidad de tabaco que llevaba encima. Seguí caminando,estaban empezando a hinchárseme las pelotas de tanto andar. Giré la vista a la derecha y vi a Mace arrodillado frente al cadáver de una persona. Si no le conociera tan bien,juraría que lloraba.Me acerqué. A medida que acortaba las distancias pude divisar una gorra de comisario tirada por el suelo, la melena de su dueña y un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor, ese fiambre era Lucca. Mace levantó levemente la cabeza. -...¿Mace...?-susurré. -Ya nada se puede salvar...nada ni nadie....no hay esperanza-gemió Mace mientras sacaba un revólver de su chaqueta y se lo llevaba a la sien. -Mace...no lo hagas. Disparó.El sonido de la detonación reverbró por las calles muertas.La mancha de sangre y sesos que dejó plantada en la acera se me marcó en la mente a fuego.El cadáver arrodillado de Mace cayó sobre el de Lucca, me acerqué más y divisé las heridas que presentaba.Estaba abierta prácticamente en canal, aún sostenía su pistola bólter,humeante, y había varios cartuchos vacíos esparcidos por el suelo, su rostro,antes bello,estaba lleno de arañazos y cortes.Le faltaba media cara. También había varios cadáveres de Guardias tirados enfrente de ella, con agujeros de bala en el pecho o la frente.Reconocí a Héroe,Caín y Lázaro entre ellos.Uno de ellos no tenía cara ya, pero conservaba la coleta de Debo.Supuse que el resto eran los integrantes restantes de mi escuadra...pero yo no estaba,ni Anya.Elegido estaba empalado contra la pared con el sable de Lucca clavado en el estómago,alzado medio metro sobre el suelo. Una expresión sobrenatural,hambrienta,estaba presente en su normalmente tranquilo semblante. Algo no cuadraba.....mi escuadra no había estado en mi planeta natal...ni tenía órdenes de ir.Esto no era real. Era una pesadilla creada por algún demonio o alguna mierda de esas.....pero todo era tan real.El hedor a muerte era más real que muchos otros aromas que yo había percibido a lo largo de mi vida, y el sentimiento de miedo eran tan profundo que apenas lo sentía. Me decidi por seguir andando y llegar al fondo de toda esa mierda. Apenas di tres pasos cuando oí unos jadeos que se convirtieron en gritos que me helaron la sangre, gritos que no eran humanos,eso fijo.Me di la vuelta,Elegido pataleaba sin poder tocar el suelo e intetaba arrancarse el sable del estómago. Lo encaré con la escopeta y disparé, eso era lo mejor que podía hacer. Tracé una cruz enfrente de mi para alejar los males. Más gruñidos, esta vez fue uno de los que estaban triados enfrente de Lucca. -Joder..¿No os podeis levantar todos de una? Cira se levantó poco a poco, cayéndose de nuevo en un par de ocasiones.Preparé la escopeta, pero un gesto de ella me detuvo. Tosió sangre y se puso de pie con mucha dificultad, no sabía si era un zombie o seguía viva. así que preferí tener cuidado. Una rápida ojeada a su cara y sus heridas me lo aclaró todo, seguía viva, con un cuchillo clavado en el estómago pero seguía viva. Me apresuré a ayudarla a ponerse en pie y a llevarla a la pared para que se apollase.Me arrodillé e intenté quitarle el cuchillo, pero ella me contuvo y me dijo en señas ``Déjalo, yo ya estoy muerta,sálvate tú``.No sé como lo entendí,pero lo hice. Cira me hizo señas para que me acercase más,me agarró una mano y me susurró al oído.``Oleg``.Vale,esto definitvamente era una farsa, pero daba miedo de verdad. Los enormes ojos de Cira se pusieron en blanco y me soltó la mano. Me levanté y me alejé a paso ligero,ese sitio me estaba empezando a poner histérico de puro miedo. Anduve durante casi dos horas,si la mente no me falla,el tiempo era díficil de calcular cuando tienes miedo hasta en los zapatos.Al fin vi un edificio que podría tener comunicaciones o algo útil. Me sonaba bastante, hormigón...un águila bicéfala enorme en el centro....vallas....y un pilón de Guardias Imperiales muertos.Parece que aguantaron la línea hasta el último momento,tendrían un comisario detrás,imagino.Muchos estaban ``zombificados`` y los que no lo estaban, estaban brutalmente destripados,deshollados y todos esos temas que le van a Kharn y esa peña. Entré por la puerta grande (literalmente) y descubrí a un par de Guardias de pie,de espaldas a la puerta,un gesto muy descuidado por su parte. -¡Ey! ¡Hola!-saludé, entusiasmado por ver a alguien vivo. Se giraron.Maldita sea mi puta estampa, eran zombies,maldita mi estampa y maldita mi escasa (pero carismática) inteligencia. Los reconocí,uno era mi antiguo instructor, el Calvo,el otro debía de ser el comisario. Reculé instintivamente y apunté con mi escopeta al Calvo.Disparé sin pensarlo y golpeé al comisario en la cabeza con la culata.La cabeza del comisario se partió (no sé como) y sus sesos y toda esa mierda quedaron en la pared como una pintura estilo eldar oscuro. El Calvo había recibido el disparo en plena cara (ahora no la tenía,directamente).Satisfecho por el trabajo bien hecho,avancé no sin cautela por los pasillos iluminados por la roja luz de aquella sangrienta luna. La luz entraba por los amplios ventanales y proyectaban horribles sombras sobre la pared,manchada de sangre y vísceras de los guardias que intentaron defender el edificio.Crucé un par de esquinas y oí unos pasos,instintivamente me puse a cubierto. Dos figuras corrían,la primera era un poco más alta que la segunda y la cogía de la mano.La segunda corría menos que la primera y llevaba el brazo que cogía la mano de la primera estirado casi del todo. En cuanto desaprecieron por la esquina aparcieron media docena de zombies siguiéndolos a paso lento y renqueante.Sin pensarlo (no suelo pensar mucho las cosas) corrí hacia los zombies y disparé mi escopeta contra ellos.El primer disparo hizo saltar por los aires la cabeza de dos que estaban desprevenidos,el segundo arrancó de cuajo las piernas de un tercer zombie,que cayó al suelo y se arrastró hacia mí. La escopeta se me encasquilló. -Su puta madre...¿Quién coño ha fabricado esta mierda?-ladré mientras desenfundaba el revólver. El revólver tenía un retroceso de la hostia, pero compensaba con una enorme potencia.En cuanto las balas tocaban al objetivo,adiós muy buenas.Intenté dosificar bien la munición,el revólver solo tenía ocho disparos. Reculaba a paso ligero mientras disparaba,fallé un par de tiros, pero el resto impactaron en sus objetivos. Me di cuenta de que me temblaban las manos bastante,recargué el revólver mientras el zombie sin piernas se arrastraba penosamente a mi.Le puse el pie sobre la cabeza y se la aplasté. -Vamos a ver...¿dónde se han ido estos dos?-estaba empezando a hablar demasiado conmigo mismo y no me hacía mucha gracia. Volví a caminar por lor largos pasillos,me fumé un pitillo de mientras y encontré munición en un armario blindado que tenía la puerta abierta a hostias. Oí disparos y eché a correr hacia dónde sonaban,doblé un par de esquinas corriendo como un poseso y vi a aquellas dos figuras.Me quedé bloqueado al instante.Uno era yo (con yo me refiero al yo real,Oleg,vamos),y la otra era Anya. Se me hizo un poco raro verme en otro sitio que no sean las fotos o un espejo. Bajé la escopeta y me quedé mirando a mi yo de aquella extraña dimensión. Él por su parte me apuntó con su rifle láser y disparó. Fue raro,no sentí nada. De repente me encontré un metro sobre ellos y vi la escena, aquel tío que no era yo estaba siendo en el cuello mordido por un zombie y le arrancó la garganta de un mordisco. Oleg disparó contra el zombie,pero ya era tarde para el otro,el disparo acertó de lleno en la frente de la repugnante criatura,que cayó hacia atrás con la mitad de la cabeza volada. La vista volvió a la normalidad (bueno,``normalidad`` ahora era Oleg de nuevo) noté que me temblaban las manos y un sudor frío me recorría la espalda. -Joder-esta si era mi voz,pero no hablaba yo.Era raro,lo veía como si fuese Oleg de nuevo,pero solo veía,como una película,ni podía moverme voluntariamente ni nada-¿Qué hacemos ahora? El tono de voz sonaba cansado,abatido.Anya me miró unos segundos.Y después,se hizo la luz. Oscite,el hechicero que me poseyó. Y después,se hizo la luz. La escena volvió a la capilla,un hechicero del Caos estaba combatiendo contra Tenshi y su enorme katana.El hechicero manejaba una espada de hoja larga con hablilidad,pero Tenshi era una gran espadachina y manejaba su arma con una agilidad y soltura muy superiores a las de su oponente,que reculaba poco a poco contra la pared. Miré a mi alrededor, el resto de mi escuadra atendía a los heridos,había varios cultistas muertos tirados en el suelo.Cira,a unos dos pasos de mí, apuntaba su rifle de plasma contra el hechicero, a mi derecha Caín estaba de rodillas recargando su rifle de plasma. Una voz suave pero a la vez intranquila me habló,Anya. -¿Oleg? Por fin abres los ojos...te creíamos muerto-Suspiró de alivio y me puso una mano en la mejilla.Me estremecí al contacto suave y frío de su mano. -¿Cuánto tiempo....?-pregunté,mi voz estaba ronca. -Cinco minutos-respondió Caín,que acababa de preparar su arma y apuntaba al hechicero junto a Cira. Joder,cinco minutos,me parecieron horas. -Quédate quieto,aún no he terminado-me ordenó Anya. Me di cuenta de a qué se refería,me estaba vendando el pecho.Tenía algo parecido a quemaduras y varios cortes,me saltaba electricidad estática de vez en cuando. -¿Qué narices...? -Te lanzó un rayo...o algo por el estilo y te dio de refilón,es una herida peligrosa de todas formas.Caiste al suelo en cuanto te dio-me explicó Anya sin dejar de vendar la herida. -Ah...ya veo-me quedé mirando al vacío.Ahí estábamos,Anya y yo,en medio de todo aquel jaleo.Tenshi y el hechicero montaban mucho ruido al pelear. Anya me debía de haber echado algo debajo de las vendas para cicatrizar,porque escocían la hostia. -¡Ahora!-gritó Caín. No entendí de que iba todo aquello hasta que tenshi saltó hacia atrás. Un salto digno de un kroot,unos tres metros.y hacia atrás. Se me antojó como un ángel saltando hacia atrás para dar el golpe final. Pero el golpe final lo dieron Caín y Cira. Dos disparos de plasma surgieron de sus rifles e impactaron en el desprevenido hechicero. El plasma devoró ceramita y carne por igual y antes de caer al suelo ya le faltaba gran parte del tronco al hechicero. -Psché...no era para tanto-argumentó Henry desde la otra punta mientras ayudaba al sargento de los de demoliciones a levantarse. -Ya estás-Anya me dio una palmada en el hombro y me atyudó a levantarme. Caminamos unos metros hacia el cadáver del hechicero,su pecho humeaba y tenía un buen agujero,casi podíamos ver a través de el. -Van de omnipotentes y luego no aguantan un disparo de plasma-bromeó Caín,con el rifle al hombro, mientras chocaba el puño con Cira. Un humo morado empezó a salir de la boca del hechicero. -¡¿Qué cojones?!-gritó Lázaro,todos se pusieron en guardia y retrocedieron unos pasos. Yo me quedé mirando el humo,estaba medio empanado y no cogía bien lo que pasaba,que nadie sabía que thumb|400px|Una imagen de esas que me cruzó la mente.No sé porque,pero me suena...era,por supuesto. -¡Oleg! ¡Retrocede!-me ordenó Lucca. -¿Qué?...ah..va-Anya me agarró un brazo y me desplazó un poco hacia atrás. El humo se quedó quieto unos segundos en el aire.Era una delgada columna,apenas unos siete centímetros de ancho,imagino. Con un horrible silbido se lanzó hacia alante contra mí.El golpe me mandó unos metros hacia atrás y me golpeé contra una pared.Noté como el humo se metía en la boca a la vez que me golpeaba. -¡Joder!-oí como gritaba Héroe. Corrieron hacia mí.Anya se arrodilló delante mío y me dio un par de palmadas en la cara para que espabilase. Les vi mover la boca pero no decían nada.Fruncí el ceño como casi siempre que pasa algo que no entiendo. ¿Me he quedado sordo? pensé. Para mi suma sopresa una voz respondió: No.Haz como que les oyes. No entendí nada y me acojoné bastante,pero les dije que estaba bien y me apoyé contra la pared para levantarme.Les hice un gesto con la mano para que se alejasen un poco y les volví a decir que estaba bien. Una nueva conversación se llevo a cabo en mi mente. -¿Quién o qué cojones eres? -El hechicero que habeis matado,por supuesto-Su voz era ronca,grave.Elegante tembién. -Pues que poco has aguantado. -Calla,bastardo.El viaje por la Disformidad consume muchas fuerzas. -Vamos,que eres un torpe ¿no?-Este tío no me parecía tan duro ahora. -¡Calla!-Estalló él-¡Me merezco más respeto! Mace se me acercó y me preguntó algo.Yo hice como que me costaba respirar y le dije que me diese un segundo.Mace asintió y se alejó. -¿Respeto? ¿Y por eso vives dentro de mí? -¡No vivo dentro de ti! ¡Te he poseído! Poseído,una palabra interesante. -Pues has hecho un trabajo cojonudo,amigo. Y una buena elección-bromeé- -Ya sé que no eras el sujeto más adecuado-Grunó él-Inteligencia,oportunidad,sentido común.....de eso tienes poco,no me serás muy útil.Pero-y me lo imaginé sonriendo-serás más fácil de dominar. -Si,ya veo como me dominas-este tío empezaba a darme pena...o algo por el estilo. -¡No intentes aparentar ser más ingenuo de lo que eres! He de recobrar fuerzas. -Vamos,que eres un torpe-Volví a decir. Esta vez su estallido de ira me dio un leve dolor de cabeza. -¡¡¡En cuanto recupere mi fuerza pienso hacerte morir de la manera más dolorosa posible,perro imperial!!! -Auch...no hagas más eso ¿Quieres? Haces que me duela la cabeza.Y Anya lleva de todo en ese botiquín menos aspirinas. -Maldito perro....¡Se suponía que esto te debería de estar volviendo loco! -Si,pues sigue intentándolo.Torpe-Decidido,sería mi mascota. Él emitió un grito estilo ``''¡¡¡¡AAAAAAARGHH!!!``.Podía ver la frustración en sus gritos,casi me daba pena....casi.'' -Eh.....si no te importa,me gustaría poder oír de nuevo. -Yo te maldigo.Oye ¡Oye pues cuanto quieras y aprovéchalo!.Porque en cuanto tome control de tu mente no podrás volver a hacerlo. -Vale,ahora,dejáme oir. -Oye...oye-Masculló. -Y dime como te llamas para que te cobre el alquiler-Me estaba empezando a car bien,no se porqué. -Oscite.Adorarás este nombre con el tiempo. -Si.Seguro. Volví a poder oir. -¡Ja! ¡Un último truco de ese bastardo caótico por intentar matarnos! No lo consiguió. Maldito torpe-Rió Henry.Oscite se removió dentro de mi mente y noté su irritación. Elegido me pueso una mano en el hombro y me miró a los ojos muy fijamente.Temía que pudiese ver a Oscite.No sé como,pero Elegido me parecía capaz de aquello. Finalmente sonrió ampliamente.(La primera vez que le veo hacerlo) y comentó: -Y parece no haber daños mentales. -Bueno....eso es siempre cuestionable tratándose de Oleg-Rió Anya a la vez que me pasaba un brazo por encima del hombro y me ayudaba a avanzar.Estaba realmente cansado. -Uuuuh.....es bella...¿Pariente tuya?-Se interesó Oscite. -¡No!-Le espeté yo.Ni quería imaginarme aquello. -¿Entonces es como una diablilla? Sabes que veo lo que tú....¿no?-Ahora si que me lo imaginé con una sonrisa pícara. -¡No! ¡No es como una diablilla! Entonces reparé en lo que dijo.``''Sabes que veo lo que tú....¿no?``.'Maldito sea, esto me iba a traer situaciones sin duda..... peculiares.'' ''-Jejejeje-''Se rió-Me da que voy a ver cosas muy interesantes mientras esté en tu cuerpo. -Hijo de perra....esto no va a quedar así. -Uuuhhh...claro que no...claro que no-Alargó la ``a`` de los claros. Mace me llamó y me sacó de mi conversación con mi ``inquilino``. -Venga,Valhallano,vamos. -Voy.Anya ¿Me ayudas?-No se lo pedí solamente porque estuviese mortalmente cansado,lo hacía también por la agradable sensación que me evocaba su contacto. -Claro.Ven aquí-Me volvió a pasar el brazo por los hombros y comencé a caminar. Me costaba mucho caminar, el golpe,la pesadilla y el anterior combate me había pasado factura. Me vi umpulsado por el deseo de salir de ese maldito sitio y el hecho de que Anya me ayudaba. Su pelo me daba en la cara con cada paso.Olía a canela y otro olor que no pude identificar.Me encanta el olor a canela,no sé por qué,pero siempre me ha gustado. Comenzamos a bajar las escaleras,aquello fue una verdadera tortura. Casi agradecí la conversación que Oscite entabló.Poco le importaba que le respondiera,lo que quería era que yo le oyese. -Un agradable olor-Comentó en tono embelesado, y luego cambió de tema de golpe-¿Qué es esto? ¿Recuerdos? Genial...vamos a ver. Así que podía ver mis recuerdos.Aquello se merecía una denuncia. -Ni se te ocurra-Le advertí.Mi voz sonaba firme en mi mente. -Impídemelo-Desafió él. Gruñí.No tenía manera de impedírselo. -¿Quién es este?-Una imagen de mi primo (el de los SMS) desfiló fugazmente por mi mente. -Mi primo-comenté en un tono indiferente. -¿Y estos?-Más imágenes de mis otros primos cruzaron mi mente. Mis primos....una historia curiosa.Mi padre tenía diez hermanos y cada uno fue a parar a un regimiento diferente, por lo que tengo primos en muchísimos sitios....y muchísimos primos. También tenía un hermano.Se llamaba Tristán (como el melenas que tenía antes en la escuadra).Tendría unos tres años más que yo.Estuvimos en contacto hasta hace dos años. Lo último que supe de él es que estaba en una escuadra de granaderos y se había hechado novia. Un tío con suerte. -Más primos. -¿Y éste? -Deja ya de joderme con tantas preguntas. Una imagen de mi padre con su uniforme. Hijo de puta. Torcí el gesto. Anya se debió de pensar que era por la herida. -Y sé que te duele.Pero venga...son unas pocas escaleras más-Acompañó esas palabras de una de sus sonrisas.Aquello fue suficiente para animarme a seguir bajando. -¿Me vas a responder?-Preguntó Oscite dentro de mi cabeza,visiblemente irritado. -Mi padre-Intenté sonar enfadado,a ver si pillaba la indirecta. No la pilló.Estuve viendo imágenes de mis primos,mi padre y mi madre durante el resto de la bajada. Al llegar Anya me dejó sentado detrás de un pequeño muro medio derruido y lleno de manchas de sangre y ollín. Había tres cultistas medio destrozados tirados cerca del muro.Agarré la metralleta pesada de uno de ellos y la apreté contra el pecho cerrando los ojos. Anya se arrodilló al lado mío y me miró divertida -¿Y eso? -Abrazar un arma me relaja. -Como se nota que eres Valhallano-Rió. -¿Abrazas un arma?-Incordió Oscite-¡Es mejor abrazar una diablilla! Qué pesado con las diablillas. -Oye-Me vi obligado a preguntárselo-¿Tú eras de Tzeentch o de Slaneesh? Me lo imaginé resoplando.A veces me pasaba,me lo imaginaba de alguna manera. -Todo va ligado,ignorante-Y prosiguió como si nada-En serio,tienes que probar una diablilla. -Que no, joder.Y dale. -Tú te lo pierdes. A mi alrededor todo era actividad.Algunos llevaban heridos,otros los curaban y otros intentaban contactar con la radio. Lucca daba órdenes a diestro y siniestro. -¡Que alguien contacte con los Valkyrias! -Me va a tocar a mi-Dije mientras preparaba la radio. Anya estaba sentada a tres pasos de mi,con la cabeza hacia atrás apollada en el muro y los ojos cerrados. -Vamos a ver-Comencé a llamar a la base- ¿Base? Una voz acallada por la estática me respondió. Ajusté la radio. -Repita Yunque-Ahora si les oía bien. -Solicitamos la extracción ya.Tenemos heridos y ganas de comer. -Recibido.Esperen unos minutos. Me quedé dormitando y respondiendo mentalmente a las preguntas de Oscite durante unos cinco minutos hasta que alguien me levantó por los hombros. -Venga,cuentista.Los Valkyrias ya están aquí-Caín me llevaba como si fuese un saco de patatas. -Hurra-Musité sin mucho ánimo. -¿Y el gigante éste? ¿Dejas que te coja así como así? Cuando yo nos controle esto no pasará-gruñó Oscite en mi cabeza. ¿Nos? ¿De dónde saca este lo de ``Nos``? Preferí ignorarlo. -Ugh...cuidado con la herida,animal.¿Porqué no me dejas andar solo? -Tardarías demasiado-Se limitó a responder encogiéndose de hombros. thumb|left|Dibujo a mano alzada de Cira que hizo Lázaro el día antes de la misión de la reliquia.No sabía que dibujaba.Me puso sobre un asiento del Valkyria, entre Debo y Elegido,que para mi sorpresa no estaba rezando si no leyendo un libro (vaaaaaaale.....era de Santos y esas chorradas pero no estaba rezando ¿no?).Los de demoliciones estaban en el Valkyria de enfrente (apenas eran la mitad de los de antes) cantando a grito pelado y sin cohesión. Anya estaba vendándole un brazo a Tenshi (uno de los tajos de Oscite le alcanzó) en otro Valkyria. Despegamos. Esa sensación de nervios y nudo en el estómago que tienes al despegar en Valkyria nunca la olvidaré, es muy molesta. -¿Los de demoliciones han detonado las cargas? -Preguntó Debo mientras le pedía un cigarrillo a Henry. No habían detonado. -¡Hostias! ¡Es verdad! Voy a contactar con ellos -Dije preparando la radio -¿Etna? ¡¿Qué pasa con la carga?! -Menos gritos, muchacho -Ordenó el sargento -Tapaos los oídos. Una explosión destelló a nuestras espaldas.¿Cuántos explosivos habían puesto estos cafres? Las escaleras,la capilla....todo había quedado reducido a un cráter. Silbidos de aprobación y gritos de victoria. -¡¡¡Nooooooo!!! -Bramó Oscite -¡¡Mi coronaaa!! -Que te jodan. -Pienso vengarme. -Piénsalo, hacerlo no lo podrás hacer. -¿Qué no? Ya lo verás. Decidi no responderle. Y ahí estaba, con una herida semi-letal en el pecho por la que se me iba poco a poco la vida, en un Valkyria a toda marcha y con un demonio salido en mi cabeza. Un largo viaje de vuelta Como de costumbre me quedé dormido, pero Elegido me despertó diciéndome que si me dormía podría morirme thumb|179px|Así era Propiedad de Bob antes.sin darme cuenta. Así que,como no había más remedio,me dediqué a mirar lo que hacía el resto de la escuadra y a intentar no dormirme.La herida no la notaba ya y había dejado de perder sangre gracias a la mierda esa que esocía un cojón,pero seguía igual de cansado. Oscite debió de darse cuenta de que no tenía ganas de hablar y empezó a darme el coñazo. -Estos Valkyria son muy fáciles de derribar,no sé porque los usais. -Dijo en un tono que dejaba clara su aversión a estos vehículos. -Porque vuelan. -Contesté sin pensar demasiado -Y porque tienen cañones láser, misiles, bólteres pesados y toda esa mierda. Oscite siguió dándome la charla sobre especifiaciones técnicas (no sé como entendía de eso),blindaje del Valkyria y cosas por el estilo.Luego estuvo comparándolo con no se qué nave del Caos y finalmente,al ver que nothumb|Y así es ahora. le hacía caso insistió repetidas veces en que le mirase el escote a Debo,que se había quitado la parte del tronco de la armadura de caparazón para refrescarse un poco (no sabes el calor que da esta mierda). Me aburría tanto de este salido que ya empezaba a dormirme de nuevo. De no ser por Héroe y Mace que se pusieron a echar un pulso y Mace protestaba porque Héroe hacía trampas según el, ya me habría dormido. Empezaron a discutir todos sobre las trampas en los pulsos y cosas igual de absurdas. Al final Mace se picó,se cruzó de brazos y decidió dar punto y final a aquella competición de pulsos. Elegido, que no había levantado la cabeza de su libro, murmuró una letanía de ésas que van gritando los comisarios por ahí mientras disparan en el cogote al personal. Lucca miraba extrañada de un lado a otro. -¿Dónde está Anya? -En el Valkyria de los Unkai,estaba curando a su oficial-Respondió Caín mientras echaba un pulso con Héroe.Iban muy igualados. Lucca asintió y siguió mirando su....ese cacharro plano en forma de tableta de chocolate en el que se ven transmisiones y todo eso. Yo quería uno de esos. Se podían ver las grabaciones de la cámara del casco, grabaciones en directo de otras cámaras y otras cosas así. De repente se llevó un dedo al pequeño comunicador que tenía en la oreja, abriendo mucho los ojos. -¡Piloto! ¡Dé la vuelta! -Exclamó de repente.Todos nos quedamos mirándola -¡Oleg, avisa al resto de escuadras, que den la vuelta! ¡Avisa también a la base! ¡Que traigan equipo médico y refuerzos! -¿Qué pasa? -¡Tú hazlo! Con tan pocos detalles, no pude hacer más que acatar las órdenes de mi superior. Comencé a enredar con la radio,protestando en voz baja y pidiendo un relevo,que yo tenía pocas ganas de llamar al resto de las escuadras. Como esperaba,nadie me relevó y me tocó llamar al resto de escuadras. Al contactar con la escuadra de Tenshi nadie contestó.Me temí lo peor. Y,con la suerte que tengo,obviamente fue lo peor. El Valkyria de los Unkai había sido derribado por un Hydra de los renegados que andaba por ahí perdido y se había estrellado en un lago. -Bah,está muerta.Da la vuelta y vuelve al campamento,que no tengo ganas de arriesgar más mi vida por hoy.Ya he muerto una vez,no me hacen falta dos-Incordió Oscite. -Calla la boca de una vez,joder. Vamos a ir de todas formas así que no des la chapa y sé un buen demonio salido-Casi grité dentro de mi cabeza. thumb|left|334px|Lástima de brazo robótico,no se puede limpiar con Vodka.Que verguenza pedirle a Anya que me lo repare,pensará que soy más tonto aún. Ups....esta imagen iba más adelante.Oscite gruñó ofendido y se calló por fin. Ya era hora. Empecé a pensar,ya sabía que él podría ver lo que pensaba,pero poco me importaba,total,estaba dentro de mi cabeza y no podía hablar con nadie más. El Valkyria había sido derribado,pero quién sabe,lo mismo podría haber sobrevivido. Oscite susurró en mi cabeza que no,pero yo sabía que sí,que seguía viva. Yo una vez me estrellé contra un cuartel de la Guardia en Valhalla mientras conducía una moto que no era mía (si la dejas en la calle,ponle candado) y sobreviví,así que esto,que era más o menos lo mismo,era posible.Empecé a sentir un tremendo miedo crecer en mi interior y comencé a sudar en frío. Por suerte Héroe me sacó de mis cavilaciones. -Así que vamos a sacarles de ahí ¿No?-Comentó mientras insertaba un cargador en su pistola (una Piztola Orka,nunca me había fijado)-Pues me cago en San Sebastian Thor que esos hijos de perra no me van a pillar desprevenido. Lucca y Elegido le dieron una colleja coordinada al unísono. -No blasfemes-Comentaron ambos, ceñudos-Y-Prosiguió Lucca-¿No te dije que tirases ese artefacto xeno? -Pues,me va a disculpar usted,señora,pero esta pistola tiene una potencia ``ligeramente`` superior a la de nueve milímetros-Respondió Héroe masajeándose el cuello,dolorido por el golpe combinado. -Y también es ``ligeramente`` más impía,tírala en cuanto tengas ocasión-Zanjó Lucca mientras se ajustaba las correas de sus grebas. -No se preocupe,estaré demasiado ocupado-Masculló Héroe por lo bajo. -Diez segundos para aterrizar-Comunicó el piloto por el altavoz. -Perfecto,diez segundos para volver al infierno-Protestó Henry,temblaba ligeramente y reparé en un corte en su frente que le sangraba. Cira le puso una mano sobre la rodilla y le hizo un par de gestos que yo no entendí. Henry pareció tranquilizarse un poco y preparó su rifle láser. Yo desenfundé mi cuchillo (aquel catachán que había robado de las armerías de los Martillos de Wikia) y lo examiné un poco.Tenía una pequeña bombilla roja en la parte de abajo del mango,como no sabía que era decidí no darle mucha importancia y guardarlo de nuevo en la funda de mi hombrera. RRRRRRAAAS Me pegué un susto de muerte.Héroe acababa de arrancar las mangas de su camisa y se volvía a colocar las coderas y los brazales. -¿Qué?-Dijo al darse cuenta de que todos le mirábamos-Hace un calor de la hostia. -Pero si hace un frío ahí afuera de dos bajo cero-Le respondió Caín-De todas formas,esa no es manera de... -Sabes que no sigo las maneras habituales-Le cortó Héroe, encogiéndose de hombros. -Cierto-Asintió Caín-Cierto. -¡Todos abajo!-Gritó el piloto por el comunicador-¡Buena suerte a todos! -¡Vamos,vamos,vamos!- Bramó Héroe mientras salía del Valkyria de un salto y barría la zona con su rifle láser. Salimos corriendo con los rifles láser en ristre.Vi al Valkyria de los de demoliciones pasar volando por encima de nostros a toda mecha y lanzaba un par de misiles cazador-asesino al Hydra enemigo antes de pasar de largo,que estaba bastante lejos de nuestra posición.El vehículo estalló con una brutal detonación y vi como saltaban por los aires las placas de blindaje y las estrellas de ocho puntas partidas en mil pedazos. Unos treinta cultistas que blandían rifles automáticos (modelo Armageddon 40,supuse) y ametralladoras pesadas (éstos últimos eran tres) subieron una colina y dispararon contra nosotros,que nos pusimos a cubierto lo más rápido que pudimos tras unas montañas de nieve salpicadas de placas de blindjae humeante. Las balas hicieron agujeros en la nieve y saltaron chispas y pequeños trozos de metralla al impactar las balas de 7.62 contra las placas de blindaje del Hydra abatido. Henry se encendió un cigarroy le pasó uno a Debo mientras nos levantábamos para disparar contra los cultistas. Los disparos de rifle de plasma derretían prácticamente a los cultistas,que caían al suelo y se debatían gritando y revolviéndose en el suelo mientras su tronco desaparecía humeando.Eso lo hacían,claro está,los que sobrevivían al impacto. Que lástima que los rifles láser no puedan hacer eso también. Las ráfagas cortas y controladas demostraron ser muy efectivas y las armaduras improvisadas de cuero endurecido y kevlar de los cultistas no presentaban impedimenta alguna para los rifles láser. Las dos escuadras de granaderos restantes desembarcaron de sus Valkyria y se dirigieron a nuestra posición a paso ligero y disparando sus rifles láser y lanzagranadas de vez en cuando para cubrir su avance. Un par de esas granadas afortunadas consiguió hacer volar por los aires a unos cuanto cultistas y darnos un respiro mientras el resto se ponía a cubierto. Aproveché que los granaderos lanzaban aturdidoras a los herejes para poder asomarme por encima de la cobertura y mirar hacia el Valkyria derribado,a unos cien metros al nordeste de nuestra posición.Torcí el gesto,no pintaba nada bien. Unos cultistas cercaban a los pocos supervivientes,que se cubrían detrás del Valkyria,que estaba destrozado. Entreví a Tenshi partir por la mitad a dos cultistas de un tajo de su enorme espada a la vez que saltaba hacia atrás y vi con que saltaba tanto.Tenía una especie de pequeños propulsores en las plantas de las botas,los tobillos y la mochila. Con razón hacía esos saltos imposibles. Tenshi arrastraba un cuerpo son la otra mano,distinguí con horror el pelo rubio hasta el extremo,casi blanco de Anya (sí,a esa distancia) y el pañuelo negro que acostumbra a llevar sobre la cabeza. No pude mirar más porque Mace me agarró del cinturón y me metió detrás de la montaña de nieve milisegundos antes de que una nueva salva de proyectiles del 7.62 arrasase mi antigua posición y una de esas balas me rozase por milímetros la oreja. -¿Que quieres,que te maten?-Mace estaba realmente preocupado,o al menos lo parecía-Ten cuidado,joder.Si Anya está...ya sabes....no quiero perder a otro compañero más. Estaba ligeramente pálido y le temblaban un poco las manos.A mi también me temblaban por la pérdida de sangre,el frío,el temor a que estuviese muerte y mil cosas más. Asentí y lancé una granada por encima de la cobertura con la suficiente suerte como para que acabase con los últimos cinco cultistas restantes. -¡Vamos! ¡Hacia el Valkyria de los Unkai!-Ordenó Lucca mientras disparaba su pistola bólter contra los nuevos cultistas que ocupaban la posición de sus camaradas caídos. Corrimos todo lo rápido que pudimos,tuvimos mucha suerte de no sufrir daños importantes por el diluvio de balas que nos cayó encima. Un par de disparos en el brazo de algún granadero y un disparo que le arrancó el casco a Lázaro de golpe. -¡Puta madre!-Exclamó Lázaro al ver su casco volar. Nos pusimos a cubierto de nuevo detrás de los restos del Hydra y acribillamos a los cultistas,que ahora nos perseguían.Sin cobertura y con esa mierda de armaduras cayeron todos como moscas en pocos segundos. -¡Vamos hacia el Valkyria derribado!-Gritó un sargento de granaderos-¡Calad bayonetas! Cargamos contra los escasos cuarenta cultistas que quedaban con vida cercando a los supervivientes Unkai mientras calábamos las bayonetas y disparábamos desde la cadera contra ellos. Saltamos sobre los herejes bayonetas en ristre y acabamos con unos cuantos antes de que sacasen los cuchillos roñosos que llevaban en las botas. Algunos de aquellos pobres cabrones entraron en estado de furia y más de un granadero fue despedazado por uñas,dientes y hojas de acero roñoso. A mi se me lanzó uno encima,pero rodé a un lado gracias a mis súper reflejos de Valhallano y le disparé con Propiedad de Bob hasta que dejó de moverse (unas cuatro o cinco balas) Enfundé mi pistola y disparé mi rifle láser contra uno de los últimos cultistas que quedaban. La ráfaga de tres disparos impactó en su garganta y cayó hacia atrás sufriendo espasmos incontrolables. Héroe estaba combatiendo contra el campeón, le había clavado su cuchillo en la pierna y,aprovechando que estaba arrodillado le reventó (literalmente) la cabeza con su piztola. Posé la mirada sobre unas pocas piezas en llamas del Valkyiria esparcidas aquí y allá y un par de Unkais muertos tirados por el suelo,uno de ellos empalado en una pieza puntiaguda y enorme,casi al rojo vivo. Los supervivientes salieron de su cobertura,dando gracias al Emperador. Algunos cojeando,otros con vendajes en el estómago o el pecho,había uno que ayudaba a andar a otro. Tenshi llevaba a hombros a Anya,parecía inconsciente,sangraba de un corte profundo en la mejilla,su brazo derecho parecía dislocado y tenía un vendaje ensangrentado por todo el tronco. Verla así me dolió más que la maldita herida que había vuelto sangrar un poco al correr y así forzarme. Corrí hacia ella,pero un disparo de bólter descabezó con una facilidad horrible a uno de los granaderos y todos nos volvimos para plantar cara a los recién llegados.Tenshi se llevó a Anya a un aparte y la puso a cubierto para poder volver a luchar ella junto a nosotros. -Lo que faltaba....-Masculló Debo al ver a los seis marines del Caos . -Ten cuidado,uno sólo de esos disparos puede matarte-Advirtió Oscite-Existe la posibilidad de que tu armadura de caparazón bloquee un impacto,pero no me arriesgaría. Eso lo decía porque si moría yo lo haría el también.Egoísta de mierda. -¡Matadlos a todos! ¡Ofreceremos sus cráneos a Khorne!-Aulló el marine que iba en cabeza,portador de una armadura de obscena decoración y un hacha sierra de un tamaño acojonante-¡Nos daremos un festín con sus entrañas! Con un glutural y blasfemo grito de batalla,los Marines se lanzaron a la carga enarbolando sus hachas sierra y pistolas bóler con furia. Alcanzaron a un Unkai que cojeaba y lo despedazaron de un solo golpe. El asesino del herido hizo bailar su hacha,rezumante de sangre entre los granaderos y se llevó por delante a tres antes de que un Unkai le atravesase de lado a lado por detrás con su katana. La hoja,chisporoteante de energía y empapada de sangre apareció por la cavidad ``vulnerable`` de la armadura del Marine,ubicada en el estómago. Con la frase ``¡Por el Emperador!``, el Unkai sacó su espada del cadáver del hereje y saltó contra otro Marine que estaba desmembrando manualmente al sargento de granaderos,cuyos gritos hiceron que mis tímpanos deseasen suicidarse. El Unkai no llegó a su objetivo,pues este le partió casi en dos de una brutal patada con sus zapatos plagados de cuchillas y pinchos. Contemplando todo aquel horror,apenas me di cuenta de que el Campeón se dirigía a mi en estampida brutal,despedazando a todos los hombres que se inetrponían en su camino,a uno de ellos lo atravesó de lado a lado con los cuernos de su hombrera derecha,sin aminorar la marcha. Cuando la sangre me salpicó me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. -Imbécil...-Masculló Oscite. Estaba tirado en el suelo, con mi brazo derecho a tres metros tirado en el suelo,empapando la nieve de sangre. Me miré el hombro derecho,digo hombro porque no había brazo. Sangraba sorprendetemente poco tratándose de la herida que había sufrido. Sería la poca sangre que me quedaba. -Me gusta tu cabeza-Dijo el Campeón,alzándome del suelo por el cuello de la camisa y relamiéndose bajo el casco-Quedará muy bien colgando de mi hacha. -¡Déjalo para luego!-Lázaro se lanzó sobre él,consiguiendo inexplicablemente derribarlo. Categoría:Material No Oficial